No Boundaries
by Beauty Swaggg
Summary: The Cullen Boys have to marry and their parents have chosen their brides. Will the boys agree? I'm bad with summaries better inside though! DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO SM NOT TO ME! I WISH E/B, EM/R, AND J/A.RATED M SOME CURSING. Lemons later in story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; All The Characters Belong To SM. NOT TO ME. (I WISH) BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM CAN'T SHE! THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY!**

**Arranged Marriages **

**Edward POV**

"Boys! Come here!" called my father Carlisle. He had blond hair, nice face and most women would fall for him like that. Too bad for them he has a wife his deeply in love with.

"Ugh I don't want to go down there!" I said to myself.

I opened my door and headed down the stairs along with my brothers Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett had black short hair, huge muscles and by huge I mean huge! Like Hercules huge! And dark brown eyes. And for Jasper he had blond hair with dark brown highlights, and blue eyes and also a muscular body but do as big as mine or Emmett's especially Emmett's! Well and for me I had bronze hair, green eyes, muscular body, and me and my brothers usually got the girls we wanted.

"Wonder why dad wants us?" asked Jasper

"Yeah! Wonder why he wants us?" asked Emmett

"Don't know don't care." I said

We went to dad's office and stopped at the door.

"Well Edward open the door." said Emmett

"Why me why not you?"

"Because I'm scared!" he replied

"Wow the hugest man in the house and your scared of your own father!" Jasper laughed

"Well I'm scared because if I go first he might hit me or worse piss on me first" he said

"Why the hell would he do that?" I asked

"I don't know!" he said

"Just please…"

Then dad's office door opened and we saw dad with a smile on his face.

"Why is he all happy?" I whispered to my brothers

"Don't know" they whispered back

"Oh boys there you are!" he said

"Yeah were here now why did you want us?" asked Emmett

"Come in first!"

We walked in and saw our mother talking then I looked next to her and saw a beautiful brunette standing next to her were two other girls one blond perfect for Emmett because he loves blonds, and next to the blond was a short dark brown haired girl perfect for Jazz. And the brunette for me!

She was so beautiful light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a fucking sexy body, a heart face, a beautiful blush, a fucking sexy body oh wait didn't already say that! Edward stop staring she might think your weird. But such a FUCKING SEXY BODY!! Okay stop! Oh I think she didn't see me staring wait is she blushing oh maybe she did she oh man she must think I'm a fucking pervert or something.

**Emmett POV**

DAMN! FUCKING SEXY WOMAN IN THE HIZZ HOUSE!

Blond hair, fucking sexy body, fucking awesome ass, the most fucking amazing blue eyes, AND A MAJOR SEXY BODY JUST WAITING FOR ME TO FUCK!

**Jasper POV**

Wow! What a beautiful girl dark brown hair short but spiky at the ends, short but nice body, even though she's short I like it on her. SO BEAUTIFUL!

**Bella POV**

Oh my god! Who is that god at the door? He's damn right fine!

Bronze hair, green eyes, muscular body, okay he has everything a male supermodel would trade his soul for. Okay stop staring Isabella he's just a guy a normal guy. WHO IS DAMN SEXY!!!

I looked back at Esme.

And from the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me which as usual made me blush.

GOD I HATE IT WHEN I BLUSH!

**Rosalie POV**

MAN HE IS FINE!

Huge muscles like Hercules, short black hair, dark brown eyes.

MAN I WOULD LOVE FOR HIM TO FUCK ME!

**Alice POV**

OMG! HOTTIE ALERT AT 9:00!!

BLOND, BROWN HIGHLIGHTS, BLUE EYES I'M A SUCKER FOR BLUE EYES! MUSCULAR BODY BU NOT AS THE GUYS NEXT TO HIM BUT I CAN LIVE! HIM, ME , GF AND BF SOON!! I HOPE! WELL I KNOW!

**Edward POV**

"Okay boys sit sit." said our father

We sat in 3 of the 6 chair in the office and the 3 girls sat in the other 3.

"Okay boys these 3 beautiful young ladies here are your future wives." Said dad

"WHAT!" We all said even the girls.

"Why do you seem so surprised? You guys eventually have to get married." said our mother

"But no one told us we were getting married now!" I shouted

"Edward keep your voice down you are in the presence of women." Said father

"Sorry But really now!" I said

"You guys are getting married if you like it or not!" said mother

"Okay" my brothers and I said together.

"Okay. Now we will you who is to marry who okay." said father

"Now Edward will marry Isabella" said mother while showing with her hand Isabella which turns out to be the girl I was stating at earlier. I was jumping up and down inside. "Emmett, Rosalie the blond and Jasper, Alice the dark brown haired. Okay any questions?" said mother and father

"Okay now go and get to know each other." They said

I took Isabella's hand and took her to the balcony in my room. I can't believe this!

**AN: Okay tell me if you liked it and the first person to review will get the 2****nd**** chapter. SO REVIEW!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CERRIES ON TOP!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters.*tears* ____________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Carlisle POV **

The boys and their fiancés left the room.

"Ah now that our sons and their fiancés have gone let's have some alone time shall we." I said as I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Then all of a sudden her leg went up and kicked me right in my cock. "OHHH!" I said in pain, falling to the ground. "Carlisle stop we can't! We have 3 weddings to prepare for we can't waste any time!" she shouted. "Come on Please only for a few minutes. I NEED YOU!" I said "Okay but only for a few minutes no more than that okay." she said "Yay" I shouted as I lifted her off her feet and took her to our room without anyone seeing us.

**Bella POV**

"Any questions?" said Carlisle and Esme. "Okay" they both said when no one answered. Then Edward grabbed my hand and took me to where I think was his room, over to the balcony. "So now since you are my fiancé lets get to know each other okay." he said in his velvety voice of his. I WON'T ABLE TO SLEEP TONIGHT! "Okay how about we play a game to get to know each other?" I said "Yeah sure that sounds like fun." he replied. "How about 20 questions?" I asked. "Okay sure I ask the question first then you go alright." he said. "Sure go ahead." I replied.

(**Bold Bella**, _Italics Edward_)

"_How Old Are you?"_

"**19"**

"_Okay. When's your birthday?"_

"**September 13****th****" **

"_Hmm Do you have a nickname?"_

"**Yes Bella"**

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"**It changes from day to day."**

"_Well what is it today?"_

"**That counts as a question!"**

"_No it doesn't!"_

"**Yes it does!"**

"_No!"_

"**Yes!"**

"_No!" _

"**Ye…….." **Then I felt his soft beautiful lips against mine. I think I felt like sparks were flying. I think Edward felt it to because he deepened the kiss and moaned which made me push my body against his and tighten my grip on him. Then we broke apart to breathe. "Wow" he said with brightened eyes. "Yeah" I said back which made him smile in return. "So that was really something." He said smiling. I blush when he said that. "You have the most gorgeous blush I have ever seen." He said while going to touch my right blushing cheek, I couldn't stop myself from resting my head in his hand. He smiled when I did that and looking at me with loving eyes. _Wait loving eyes does he love me or something? No why would he love me when he just met me, maybe love at first sight? _Then he abruptly removed his hand and looked away blushing a red color. _Omg! Did I just make THE EDWARD CULLEN blush? _"Um So lets get back to the game." He said when he recovered. "Uh sure?" I said which sounded more like a question than an answer.

"_Um So this is more of a personal question so it won't matter if you answer or not. Okay here's the question. Have you ever fell in love at first sight? You don't have to answer if you don't want to._

Why is he asking this question?

"**Um I don't know; Have you?"**

"_I think so"_

"**Well than who?"**

"_Its someone I met a few minutes ago." _

Let's see if I can get him to tell me who this girl is.

"**Well she better not get in the way of our marriage because then your parents will be extremely mad at you. So who is she?, Have I met her before?, What does she look like?" I asked smiling.**

"_Well to the first part she won't get in the way. 2__nd__ you'll probably find out when I tell you what she looks like. And 3__rd__ she has brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, the most beautiful blush, amazing body." More like amazingly sexy body! "beautiful lips and a beautiful face."_

Um let's see who has those features………. Okay I got nothing.

"**Okay I got nothing." I said smiling at him.**

"_Oh My God." _He said slapping his head with his hand.

"**What?" **I asked

"_I love you! IT'S YOU!"_ He screamed.

I sat there in shock. OH MY GOD! He loves me! But he just met me a few minutes ago. Could this mean love at fist sight?

**Sorry guys this chapter is not at all funny its more of a romance chapter. Sorry but I could think of funny things I guess I had writers block. I also couldn't because I had to baby-sit my two little brother so I could think of any thing funny with my coming to my door every minute of the day. ANYWAY 10****th**** PERSON TO REVIEW WILL HELP EVERYONE GET THE 3****rd ****CHAPTHER! REVIEW+RATE= HAPPY ME!!**

**-Naureen **

**(Person who 's people who review her stories!)**

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM NOT TO ME!! I WISH COULD BE SM!! Anyway visit my YOUTUBE!!! .com/user/rocklove211 AND **FACEBOOK Type Naureen Hossain In search box and become my friend and possibilty if your my friend on Facebook you get chapters first.**

Chapter 3:

Bella POV:

Oh my god! Did he just say that he loved me!

"Um Bella are you okay because your kind of scaring me." said Edward

"Oh yeah sorry. What did you say?" I asked out of my trance now.

"Are you okay?" he said confused

"No before that."

"I love you?" even more confused

"Yeah that! But why?" I asked

"I don t know. I just think your beautiful, smart, cute, funny, and a lot more."

"Aw thank you!" I exclaimed putting my hands over my heart.

"But how can you love me if you just met me?" I asked

"That s what s so weird. I think it love at first sight or something."

"So do you want to try it out? Well we have to anyway we are getting married soon."

"Yeah sure." I said

"So what do soon to be married couples do?" he asked

HE SAID COUPLE!!!

"I don t know." I said

"We say I don t know a lot. Don't we?"

"Yeah we do" I laughed

"Come on lets go for a walk." He said grabbed my hand and leading me outside.

"Here I want to show you something special."

"Okay what is it?" I asked

"First you have to close your eyes." I closed my eyes.

"Okay my eyes are closed."

"I'm gonna put my hands over your eyes so you don't peek".

"What you don't trust me?" I smiled

"Yes I do but if you peek you might ruin the surprise."

"Aww my fiancé has a surprise for me on the first day I come to see him. Aren't you sweet or what."

"I'm sweet like candy sweetheart." He said kissing my neck. I smiled and blushed.

"Okay now start walking. Be careful." I started walking with him behind me. He occasionally told me to be careful or watch my step. 'We're almost there." He said

"k"

"Watch your step." he told me

"I'm watching my step!" I retored

"How can you watch you step if your eyes are closed? Are you peeking?"

"No I just got tired of you saying,"watch your step" or "be careful"."

"Okay I'll stop. Now put your leg up."

I put my leg up then I felt his hands go from my eyes to my legs and I felt him lift it over

something.

"Okay now bring your other leg over."

I did as he said, then my dress got caught in the think we were going over and fell forward

bringing him down with me, landing on top of me.

"Whoa!" I said as I fell

"Ouch."said Edward

"Why are you saying ouch when your on top of me." I yelled

"Oh sorry." he said getting off me.

"You should be."

He help me up but fell again and there was a sharp pain in my ankle.

"Ow." I said grabbed my ankle

"What happened?" he asked a worried expression on his face.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

He got down to his knees and looked at my ankle.

"I think you sprained it." he said

"Here I'll take you back to the house." he said

"Do you think you can walk?"

"No" I responed

"Okay I'll carry you back."

"No don't I weight a lot."

He picked me up anyway.

"No your light as a feather."

"That's what you think."

We walk back to the house and he took me back to his room, layed me on the bed.

"Okay I'm going to get a brace for your ankle." He said as he left to the room.

I found a book on his nightstand and I picked it up.

"Wuthering Heights" I said out loud. _He has _Wuthering Heights _my favortie book._

He came back into the room with a brace.

"You like this book?" I asked

"Yeah it's a good book it's one of my favorites."

"mine too. I never meet anyone who liked Wuthering Heights."

"Me nethier and who knew that my fiance would be the one." he laughed

I laughed too.

He finished putting the brace around my ankle.

"Okay its almost dark I don't feel like taking you to your room now so you can just sleep here on the bed and I'll sleep over there on the couch." He said

"No it's fine you can sleep on the bed with me." I said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, Plus I don't like sleeping alone." I lied

"Okay Well we sould get you changed shouldn't we?" he said

"Nah I'm perfectly fine with this."

"No it could hurt you. I'll let you sleep in one of my button-down shirts."

He tossed me one of his shirts and he went to the bathroom to change.

I took off my dress and left on my bra and underwear and put the shirt on.

He came back in boxers and a those boy undershirts.

When he looked at my his eyes went wided. "I never thought how sexy you'd look in my shirt

but, I was wrong."

"Um thanks." I smiled

He got in the bed and the same time as me and put the cover over us.

He wound his arm around my wasit and pulled me closer to him.

"I hope this is okay." he asked.

"Yeah its fine." I said and blushed. _Good thing my back is facing him._

"Good night." he said and kissed my neck

"Night." I said and turned around and kissed his lips and turned back around again.

That last thing I heard was a "hmmm" come from Edward's lips.

And that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Edward Pov:**

And that was the first night I dreamt of Isabella Swan.

AN: **Sorry no funny today! The dumb brothers would stop bothering so everytime i had something funny they came!! I loved it when I was an only child. Please review 4th chapter for anyone who gives 10th review! SO REVEIW!!!**

**- Naureen **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Belongs To SM! But I wrote the story!

Chapter 4:

**Edward POV**

"_Ugh Bella baby your so wet and tight."_

"_I know Baby. I'm wet just for you."_

"_I Love you so much." I said_

"_I love you too baby."_

_I Moved above her and inserted myself inside her._

"_Hmm Edward you feel so good."_

_I trusted myself inside her harder_

"_Edward harder, faster!"_

_I trusted harder, went deep inside, and moved faster._

_She reached her climax and we both collapsed._

"_That was amazing." She said_

"_I know baby, I know."_

I felt something move beside me, when I looked over I saw Bella sleeping peacefully next to me, her hand on my chest. _Wow she's even cuter sleeping._ I moved my hand over to her cheek.

"Hmm" Bella hummed, she stirred a little and then I was face to face with a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Good Morning love." I said kissing her beautiful lips.

"Morning handsome." She greeted me by kissing me back, I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me.

When we broke apart she said, "That was the best night I have ever had."

"Same here I have never felt so good in my life or it's just that I was sleeping next to a goddess." I smiled my crooked smile every girl fell for. She blushed and turned away.

"Stop that."

"Stop what." I said confused

"Stop dazzling me."

"I dazzle you?"

"Yes you do. You have that effect on me, and don't you dare use that that to take advantage of me."

"Now why would I do that I love you too much to do that."

"Oh really, How much do you love me." She said raising her eyebrows and sitting up, crossing her legs.

I sat up and said, "I love so much that if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live."

"Aw your so sweet. But, don't kill your self for my sake, it too weird."

"Okay I'll do it for you. But, if it's my choice you can't stop me."

"Yes I can I'm your fiancé you have to do as I say or I'll be unhappy now you don't want that do you." She said making a puppy dog face. _She looks so adorable._

"No I don't." I said smiling and hugging her.

"What time is it? I have to go and see Alice and Rose."

"Aww do you have to go I was getting really comfortable." I said pushing my cover cock to her hip.

She moaned and moved away, which made me go towards her and do it again, she moved away again and I did it again, she moved again and fell off the bed, landing on her back with me on top of her.

"Why does this always happen?"

"I don't know. I think my body likes yours." I said smiling

"Stop joking around and get up."

I got up, then helped her up, forgetting about her ankle I let go and she fell again.

"Ouch EDWARD!" she shouted and landing on her cute butt.

"Oh sorry I forgot!" I said pick her up bridal style and putting her on the bed.

"You are bad at remembering things especially when their important."

"Sorry again and why does everyone say that."

"Because you don't use that thing up there inside your head called a brain."

"Oh now your insulting me!"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then." I said then started to tickle her.

"Stop Stop." She said in between laughs.

"I won't insult you again." She said

I stopped, and said, "Promise."

"Yes I promise Eddie." She said in a baby voice.

"Don't call me that. no wait **you**can call me that but no one else can."

"Okay Eddie." She said coming up to kiss me, I went down. But before our lips were to connect there was a knock at the door.

"Aw SHIT." I said a whisper, Bella giggled.

I put on my robe and went to open the door and I saw Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Edward." They said.

"Hey."

"Can we have Bella please." Said Alice in her perky voice. _Man I feel bad for Jazz but, I think he can live._

"How do know Bella's in here?" I asked them

"Because we saw you in the hallway carrying Bella to your room and not coming out after you got that thing that was in your hand." Said Rosalie.

"That was a brace and Bella sprained her ankle."

They didn't say anything.

"Aren't you sad that she's hurt?"

"Of course we are! It's just that Bella's kind of a klutz." Said Alice

"I heard that!" I heard Bella shout.

"You were suppose to!" yelled Alice.

I heard a meanie escape her lips. I had to hold in a laugh.

"So can we see her?"

"Yeah sure I'll just get Bella some breakfast."

I descended down the stairs.

**Bella POV**

As soon as Edward left Alice and Rose bombarded me with questions.

"So do you like Edward?" asked Alice _Typical Alice_

"Why are in his room? Did you have sex?" asked Rose

"ROSE!" I shouted

"Sorry it's just that you two slept in the same bed and you are like half naked."

"Rose that doesn't mean anything." I told her shaking my head

"Yes it does."

"Oh forget that guys! So Bella do you like Edward I mean like like not just like." I had to laugh Alice was using elementary school words next she might use something like a baby might say like 'gah' lets watch people!

"Gah Stop with the questions please!" I said throwing my arms up. _Now I'm acting like a baby. Note to self Stop listening to Alice and her little people talk!_

Then Edward came back carrying a tray. "Okay everyone that's not my fiancé out." He said

Alice and Rose left the room. "Bye Bella. We **will **talk to you later." They said before they left the room.

"Bye Guys." _EVIL GIRLS I TELL YOU!!! _

"So what were you guys talking about?" he asked putting the tray on my lap.

"Oh nothing just girl stuff you know." I said, he noticed the expression on my face.

"Bella tell me you can trust me."

"Okay they were saying that we were having sex because we were half naked and in the same bed." I said looking at my food.

He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Bella its okay lots of people think that just forget about it."

"K" I said eating my food. _How can I not think about it my friends are going to bug me about it._

I finished my food and Edward took the tray and put it on the table next to me.

"Okay told my father about what happened to your ankle and he said you have to have a lot of rest and you can't put a lot of pressure on your ankle okay."

"Okay how does your father know how help with my ankle?"

"He's doctor." Edward said as he got me ready to take a nap.

"Wow I need to learn a lot about your family don't I."

"Yes you do. But, for right now sleep." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"See you when you wake up sweetheart." He left the room and closed the door.

I grabbed the book on the nightstand and quietly read. Soon sleep over took me.

**AN: So A Little funny and romantic. I finally had time to put humor you see it snowed like 3 feet where I live so I was stuck in the house so I wrote this chapter and I was supposed to go shopping. *tears* But the roads were bad so I had to stay inside **** NOW GUESS WHAT I HAVE CABIN FEVER AND IT'S GOING TO SNOW IN 2 DAYS AGAIN (6 INCHES) 36+6=42 Inches. WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!! BAD PART MY TEACHERS GAVE HW (BUT MY DAD DOESN'T KNOW) *Evil laugh* MY REPOT CARD CAME TOO I GOT BAD GRADES AGAIN! BUT I'M NOT ALONE MY HONOR ROLL BROTHER FAILED TOO! (YES!!!!!)**

**BTW REVIEW! PLEASE I NEED SOMETHING TO DO WHLIE I'M STUCK INSIDE!**

**- Naureen (Person who's snowed in her house and has CABIN FEVER!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARARTERS! **_(WISH SHE DID)

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Edward POV:**

When I went downstairs my brother Emmett came out of the kitchen and came to me.

"So Eddie what was Bells doing in your room." asked Emmett eating a chicken wing.

"Don't call me Eddie and Bella sprained her ankle and I'm taking care of her. Also stop acting like a pig mom said make a good impression for your fiancé."

"Come on you know me I can never make a good impression even for my fiancé! And I think your not telling the truth about Bells so I'm checking." he said walking up the stairs and into my room.

"Emmett don't Bella's sleeping." I said going in front of him.

"Then I ask Bella later then." he said turning away

I relaxed, and then all of a sudden Emmett ran to me, dodged me and ran into my room.

"BELLS!!!" Emmett shouted

Bella woke up and fell off the bed with a 'thump'.

"Ow Emmett WHAT!" she yelled in her bell voice

"I was just wondering what you were doing in Eddie's room."

"I'm in here because I sprained my ankle yesterday and couldn't walk to my room."

"Oh so you and Eddie didn't do it." he said disappointed

"EMMETT! OUT!" I screamed, getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Okay okay I'm going!." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

He left the room.

"Sorry Bella Emmett is an idiot."

"I heard that!" Emmett yelled then closed his door with a 'slam'

Bella went into a fit of giggles and I laughed along.

When she was done she said, "Edward can you help me up and remember sprained ankle."

"Okay." I laughed, I help her up and put her on the bed.

"So do want to go back to sleep or go downstairs." I asked

"Well since I'm wake there's no point of going to sleep plus I only got like 5 minutes of it."

"That's okay and my dad said that your ankle will get better in like 3 days."

"How?" she said confused

"Because when you were sleeping at night I got him and he checked it out."

"Okay and Thanks for taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me. I doing this for practice when we're married and I love you so much." I said kissing her lips, she put her arms around my neck and stood up on her knees bringing her body closer to mine. I laced my hands in her hair and moved closer. I heard a moan escape her lips, encouraging me to kiss her deeper. She moved her hands to my shirt, pulling me on to the bed with me on top of her and started to unbutton it, when she was done her hands went to my pants and unzipped them, pulling them down, along with my boxers, exposing my cock. My hands went to my shirt she was wearing, unbuttoned it, she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Edward"

"Yes Bella."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you so much." I said kissing her neck not ready to hear the next words escape her lips.

"Then make love to me."

"What?"

"Make love to me."

"But haven't even known each other for than 2 days."

"Who cares." she said attacking my lips.

_Yeah who cares!_ I kissed her deeper.

I slid my tongue into her open mouth.

She shifted beneath me and positioned her entrance so I could go inside her.

I went inside her and she made a pleasurable sound.

After a while she said, "Harder, Faster!"

I went in deeper and faster.

Soon she reached her climax and we both collapsed.

"Wow."

"I know."

_Whoa Deja Vu_

"Let's get dressed and head downstairs and I'll help you."

"K"

I got dressed then helped Bella dress.

I picked her up and put her on her feet, she held on to my shirt.

We headed downstairs and went to the living room and sat on the couch next to each other.

We were watching T.V when my parents came into the room with a muscular boy who looked about 17 yrs. old. Then all of a sudden Bella, Rosalie and Alice screamed when they looked over at the boy, and he smiled at them. "Everyone this is........."

AN: Okay I am stopping there everyone. YAY I did an early update so be happy! Sorry it's short couldn't think of everything so I just did it. AND LOVE SCENE SUCKED AND DON'T SAY IT DIDN'T! Anyway So everyone who do you think it is, I was going to put the person's name in and tell you guys but I said what the hey why not give them a little quiz! And sorry for mess ups b/c I'm at my Grandma's and if they read it would be in trouble b/c I'm not allowed to do this. _**And the first 5 people to get it right will get a sneak peek at Chapter 6**_. AND FINALLY I'M OUT OF THE HOUSE! AND NO SCHOOL TODAY OR TOMORROW BECAUSE OF SNOW! SO POSSIBLY I WILL PUT THE SNEAK PEEK FOR EVERYONE IF THE FIRST 5 PEOPLE DON'T ANSWER. AND REVIEW!!!

-Naureen

(HAPPY SHE IS OUT OF THE HOUSE!!)

PRESS IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella POV**

Esme and Carlisle cane into the living room. I took my eyes off Edward and his sex god self and looked at them. When I looked over I saw a familiar face and so did my sisters. Carlisle was about open his mouth and speak but me and my sister bet him to it.

"JAKE!!" we screamed

"Hey girls!" said Jake

"Yeah what the triples said." Said Carlisle

"Hey!" we girls said

"What I'm trying to be cool and hip."

"Well it isn't workin." I said

"You know what forget it." He said leaving the room with Jacob and his wife behind him but before Esme left she whispered to us, "My husband's crazy."

"I heard that honey!"

She ran out the room to catch up to him.

"Well I'm bored Bella let's go upstairs." Said Edward with a devilish grin on his lips.

"Okay." I said knowing what he wanted to do.

We walked up together. I didn't need a lot of help from him because my ankle was feeling better so the brace was off. (Let's just say it was past 3 days okay.)

**(By ****Twilightobsessedmuch****and Twishan Thanks you two! Love ya!)**

We got up stairs then; Edward started kissing me as we entered our room. He pushed us both on the bed, him falling on top off me. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him access as he unzipped my dress. He pulled my dress off not breaking contact and he moaned as he ran his tongue across my nipple. I kicked my shoes off as he unbuttoned his shirt. He flung his shirt some were in our room before going back to palming my breasts. I got rid of his trousers and he kicked his shoes off and started palming my breasts again. He kissed along my jaw and moved hungrily down to my neck. He got to my panties and pulled them off throwing with my bra. He pulled his boxers off and again flung them into the darkness of our room. I slid onto his hard length quickly shifting so he was deep in me.  
Our hips moved in sync as we moaned and grunted. With 3 last hard, deep thrusts, making our skin sound like thunder we finally came. I fell on top of him and he kissed the crook of my neck. "I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back.

**(Back to me)**

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Eddie I think you two need to quiet down some of us don't want to hear your pleasurable sounds. We know you're having fun in there but the whole world doesn't need know." Said Emmett though the door.

"Go away Emmett!" Edward yelled

"Okay but remember the whole world doesn't need to know."

"Emmett!"

"Okay! Okay!" I heard Emmett footsteps go away from our door.

"God!" I heard Edward whisper

I laughed

"Now do you want to go back what we were doing or go to sleep." Asked Edward

"Sleep" I said

"Aww why I was having fun!"

"Well too bad you wore me out by your love making." I said

"Then no love making."

"What no!"

"Yes."

"Edward!"

"Oh come on you actually believed me! I love love-making with you."

"Good! Because I'm the only one your allowed to make love to okay."

"Yes ma'am!" He started to kiss my neck again.

"Edward!"

"What?" he said still kissing my neck.

"I thought you said we were going to bed."

"Hold on." He said kissing my neck and later started to suck on it hard.

_That's probably going to leave a mark._

He soon finished and got off me.

"Okay now we can sleep love."

"Good."

"Night love." He said kissing my forehead.

"Night." I said snuggling closer to him.

He put his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered in the dark.

"Love you too." I said before drifting off to sleep.

**AN: Sorry I updated late! Hope you don't hate me. And I have got someone help me with my lemons so my lemons won't suck any more! (YAY!!!)**

**ANYWAY I'M STILL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON TIME BUT, I WILL TRY TO DO IT ON TIME B/C MY SCHOOL I OPENING BACK UP SO I MIGHT NOT BE ON TIME B/C HW AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Bella POV:**

I was in the bathroom thinking. _My period is 5 days late. What's going on!_

"Bella sweetheart. Are you okay in there?" Edward said though the closed door.

"Yeah! I'm Fine." I yelled back.

"Okay. Love I'm going with Emmett, Jasper, and my father somewhere. I'll be back with in an hour."

"Okay! Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too. But don't I get my good bye kiss?" he said

I groaned, and opened the door, and connected my lips with his. He out his hands on my hips keeping me in place. I wound my arms around his neck and brought him closer. My breasts touched his chest and he moaned, which made him kiss me deeper. I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I pulled back, and he pouted. I laughed and kissed his pouting lip. He smiled. "Why did you stop? I wanted to get to the part where I fuck you senselessly." He said losing his smile.

"How about when you come back." I said pecking his lips.

His beautiful green eyes brightened.

"Yay!!" he said

"Your crazy!" I said

"Yes. I'm crazy in love with my beautiful fiancé." He said putting soft kisses on my neck.

"I thought you had to somewhere?" I asked.

""Oh yeah! Bye love." He said kissing my lips one more time and squeezing my ass.

"EDWARD!"

"Sorry love. I couldn't help my self."

"Just go!" I said slapping his butt.

"Oooooo feisty I like." He said rubbing his buttocks

"EDWARD!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" he said throwing his hands up in the air, and leaving.

After the boys left, I called Esme, Alice, and Rose into my room.

When they came they sat on my bed while I sat on the couch in there.

"Okay Bella so." Asked Alice

"Okay this may sound weird." I took a deep breath and said, "I think I maybe pregnant."

"Well how do you know." Asked Esme standing up and coming to sit next to me.

"I have all the symptoms of pregnancy I have eaten a lot, gained weight, slept in, have thrown a couple times, my period is 5 days late, and I have a bump but I don't know if its from gaining weight or I'm pregnant." I explained

"Okay those are the symptoms of pregnancy. I'll make an appointment with a doctor today you can go tomorrow and see if your are pregnant okay and don't tell Edward until it's confirmed."." Said Esme leaving the room to make an appointment.

I was left alone with my sisters; they had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"AHH! BELLA YOU MIGHT BECOME A MOM!" They screamed running to me and hugging me around the waist.

"I know!" I said hugging them back.

We kept talking until the boys came back home around 9pm.

I was in the bathroom taking a shower when I heard a door open and close.

I turned off the water, got out, and put on my nightgown.

I went out and saw Edward standing by the door.

"Hello love." He said walking to me and kissing me full on the lips, he wound his arms around my waist; I did the same but with his neck.

(By Twilightobsessedmuch)

Sitting me on the bed he pulled me into one off the most passionate kisses in my life. He hooked his fingers under my nightgown and pulled it over my head. He gently pushed me back so I was lying on my back. He kissed my cheek, across my jaw. He unclasped my bra and pulled my panties down until they were off completely then he stripped. My eyes were closes as he pulled me up on the bed and climbed between me, opening my legs. He brings his arms up into my hair and kissed me with as much passion as before. His lips made their way up my jaw line to my ear and he started sucking my sensitive spot behind it, causing me to moan in delight. He kissed me once more on the lips and slowly slid inside me. We were slow and reveling in the new feelings we have begun to feel just recently. Lust and Love. My head fell back and I bucked my hips. Meeting his thrusts. "Edward" I whispered causing him to increase the pace. "I love you, forever" He whispered back and with one last thrust we both came, his eyes closing as he filled me and I screamed his name.

(Now back to me)

He got off me and I said, "Looks like someone missed me." I said smiling and looking at him.

"You have no idea." He said placing soft kisses on my neck, and sometimes sticking he's tongue out and licking.

"Edward I'm going with Esme somewhere tomorrow." I said

"Aww Whyyy!" he wined

I laughed.

"Because I have to go somewhere important." I said

"And being with me isn't important?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It is but, I have to go. I'll only be gone an hour."

"An hour without you a pure torture." He said

"You'll survive." I said pecking his lips.

"No I won't." he said pouting. _He looked so adorable! _

"Yes you will." I said pouting too and doing puppy dog eyes.

"Aww I hate it when you do those eyes their so cute! I can't stand it!" he said

I laughed.

"Okay let's make a deal. If I'm not home with in an hour you get to do anything you want to do to me."

"I think I want to do it to you now." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine!" he said

"Okay now let's head to sleep."

"Aww Whyyy!" he wined again

"Stop it and sleep."

"Fine! Good night." he huffed

"Night." Said lying down and snuggling closer to him.

"Hmm looks like someone likes my body." He said chuckling.

I hit his chest and very hard I might add.

"OWW!" he said

"Shut up and sleep!" I scolded

"Okay love." He said kissing my forehead and putting his arms tightly around me.

Soon we both drifted off to sleep.

_**AN: So what do you think? If you liked it REVIEW or NO STORY! Anyway I joined a club called Environmental Club. (We help the earth.) So I won't update Wednesday's b/c I'll be home at like 4pm instead of 3pm. SO NOW I'LL ONLY UPDATE ON FRIDAYS! AND FRIDAYS ONLY! AND I HAVE A LOT OF HW. BUT IF I'M BORED I MIGHT UPDATE EARLY! SO PEACE AND REVIEW! (BTW I'm on my period so please don't get me mad!)**_

-Naureen (The person who can't spell her name right at times!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM! But I wrote the own the story!**

Chapter 8:

"Bella. Bella." Someone said nudging me.

"Few more minutes mom." I murmured

"Bella get up we have go to the doctor's." said the person again

I opened my eyes and saw Esme.

"Esme what time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Its 10am Edward and the boys have left somewhere." She said

"Okay." I said getting up and going to the bathroom.

_Today is the day I find out if I'm pregnant or not!_

I took a warm shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on my clothes a White long sleeve scoop neck top, Stretch skinny jeans, Feticha 120 python pumps, and the Snowflake Swarovski crystal necklace Edward gave me a few days ago. (Let's just say that Edward did buy her the necklace.)

I got out of the bathroom.

Esme was at the room door waiting, she smiled when she saw me and said, "Causal I like."

"Thanks."

We went outside and got in the car and headed to the doctors.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Esme with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah. Fine just nervous."

"I know exactly how feel. When I found out I was pregnant with Emmett I so nervous that my hair was coming out."

I laughed.

"I know it's funny but you get used to it when you've had 3 boys who are insane."

She laughed.

"So honey there's nothing to worry about everyone is here for you we'll take of you. Carlisle took care of me even though I sometimes got on his nerves."

I laughed again.

We got to the doctors and Esme took me to the front desk and said, "Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"Mrs. Cullen please sit and your doctor will be with you shortly."

"Okay." I said and sat in the waiting room, when we sat I asked,

"Esme why did you say my name was Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"Because you are soon to be married to my son you need to get used to being called Mrs. Cullen."

"Okay."

"Mrs. Cullen the doctor will see you now." Said the lady at the desk. I was smiling on the inside soon I will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. _Man that's a long name but I can live._

Esme and I got up and the lady took us into a room.

"The doctor will be here shortly please make your selves comfortable."

I nodded and she left.

"Esme I'm nervous again." I said

"Its okay sweetie everything will be alright."

"Aren't you supposed to say that only if something bad happens?"

"Well I ran out of words to say so I said that."

"Okay."

Then the door opened and I saw someone very familiar.

"Carlisle?" I said

"Bella?" he said

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a doctor. I work here."

"Well I'm here to see if I'm pregnant."

He smiled and said, "Your pregnant! Edward's going to be so happy."

"She doesn't know yet. That's why we're here." Esme finally spoke.

"Oh okay lets check."

**(I don't know much about pregnancy b/c I have never been pregnant I'm only 13!)**

Carlisle did all the things people do to find out if you're pregnant.

"Okay let me see the results." He got the paper out of the machine and looked at it.

He looked at me frowning.

"What?" I said tears starting form in my eyes.

He smiled hugely and said, "You're pregnant!"

I screamed.

Esme hugged me.

"Oh my god I'm pregnant! Edward's going to be so happy." I screamed

"I know! Carlisle and I are going to be grandparents!"

"Okay girls if you're done with your little party here. Go home and tell Edward. He's supposed to be home now."

"Yay!" I shrieked

Esme and I got to the car and told the driver to get us home ASAP!

When we got home I ran to the library where Edward is after he comes back early and I'm not home.

I walked to the library and screamed, "EDWARD!"

I screamed so loud and scared him that he fell off the chair he was on and landed on his butt.

"Yes love." He said getting up and rubbing his butt.

"Guess what!" I yelled

"What."

"Stop acting calm and get in your happy mood!"

"Is that what you wanted to tell to get in my happy mood?"

"Yes DUH! And guess what I just found out a few minutes ago!"

"What!" he yelled a little too happy.

"Stop trying to kill my buzz." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Bella! Just tell me what you're so excited about!"

I took a deep breath and said, "Youaregoingtobeafather!"

"Huh? Say it a bit slower."

"You"

"Are"

"Going"

"To"

"Be"

"A"

"Father!" I said slowly

As soon he heard the word father he had a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a father!" he yelled.

"Yes! And I'm going to be a mommy!"

"Oh my god Bella this is exciting news!" He said picking me up and spinning me around.

"I know." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, he put me down and snaked his arms around my waist. We were like that for 2 minutes then we heard a knock on the door and someone saying, "Bella! Bella! Is it true your having a baby?"

"Alice and Rose guess what!" I said instead of give them a one word answer.

"Yeah." They said

"You two are going to be aunts!"

They I heard screaming and Alice and Rose singing, "We're going to be aunts!" several times.

I laughed and went back to kissing the father of our unborn baby.

_**AN: SO BELLA'S PREGNANT! YAY!**_

_**SO ANYWAY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! OR NO STORY!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry so short! WRITER'S BLOCK!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!

Chapter 8:

Edward POV

_Oh My God my Bella is having a baby!_

"Bella I can't believe this!" I said

"I know I was as shocked as you." She said

"So how many days, weeks, or months pregnant are you?"

"Uh about 2 months."

"So we have 7 months till the baby comes!"

"I know! I'm so happy! I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father!"

"I know!" I picked her up off her feet and spun her around.

"Edward I know you're happy but can you please put me back down remember I'm pregnant and I can throw up any minute."

I put her back and backed away.

"Edward!"

"What" I said

"You're so mean!"

"How?" I said going towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist, and resting my chin on her shoulder and kissing her neck at time sucking on her sensitive spot right below her ear.

"Uh what we're we talking about?" she asked after about 5 minutes of me kissing her.

"We we're talking about how much you love me and wanting me to fuck you."

"EDWARD! I know we weren't talking about that!"

"Hey it couldn't hurt to try." I said

"Nice try." She said patting my head like I was a 5 year old and turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked missing the warmth of her body against mine.

"Somewhere." She replied

"Somewhere where?"

"Somewhere somewhere."

"What?"

"I am going shopping for the baby stupid!"

"Oh can I come I dead bored here."

"Okay but you have to behave."

"Me behave? Love you know me I can never behave."

"That is true so bye!" she said leaving.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Yes my very dumb husband to be." She said

"Hey!"

"Sorry honey."

"Please can I go I promise to behave."

"Okay but you promised."

"Yay!"

I grabbed her hand and took her outside to my Volvo.

I opened the passenger door for her and she got in and I swiftly made my way to the drivers' side.

I turned on the car and made my way to the mall.

We got the mall and I opened Bella's door for her.

We went inside and I went to look at music. While Bella's went shopping for the baby, herself, and me.

**Bella POV:**

Edward went to the music shop and went shopping for clothes.

First I went to Macy's and bought myself INC International Concepts Pants, Pull On Seamed Skinny, Charter Club Skirt, Cotton A-Line, INC International Concepts Skirt, Tiered Ruffle, JM Collection Skirt, Rose Printed Linen, INC International Concepts Skirt, Full with Wide Waistband, Soprano Top, V-Neck Tunic with Pockets, Fang Top, Printed Scoopneck Tunic, 6 Degrees Top, Sequin Boatneck Tee, Soprano Top, V-Neck Lace Shoulder Tunic, Fang Tunic, Belted Scoopneck, Soprano Top, Empire Waist Colorblocked Tunic, Soprano Short-Sleeve Ruffle-Front Top, Rocawear Evolution Print Tee & Dark Wash Skinny Jeans, and a whole lot more. For Edward I bought Club Room Shirt, Estate Stripe, Alfani Shirt, Patterned Dress Shirt in Black, Dockers Pants, D4 Relaxed Fit Comfort Khaki Pleated, Alfani RED Dress Pants, Flat Front Charcoal Neat, and whole lot of black suit pants. And as for the baby I can't buy anything because I don't know if it's a boy or a girl! I paid for the clothes and went to find Edward. While I was looking for him I bumped into someone with strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Bella?" said the girl

I looked up and saw Tanya Denali an old friend from high school. (People are always saying Tanya's evil But I don't want to make her evil. Plus this I more of a romance story.)

"Tanya?"

"Bella it been so long I missed you." She said hugging me.

"I've missed you too." I said hugging her back.

"Come let's sit and talk." She said

We went to Smoothie King and sat. Tanya ordered us 2 strawberry-banana smoothies.

"So Bella how's life been?" she asked

"Good. I'm getting married and I'm pregnant."

"OMG! Who is marrying my best friend Bella?"

"His name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice name."

"Thanks." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw Edward.

"Hello love." He said and pecking me on the lips.

He got a chair and sat next to me.

"So this is Edward?" asked Tanya

"Yeah." I said

"And the father of your unborn baby?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

"So Tanya. How've you been?" I asked

"Great! I too am getting married but not have a baby until like after the wedding."

"Oh so when is the wedding?" I asked.

"July 15th. You?"

"August 13th"

"Nice. So when is the baby due?"

"Yeah love when is the baby going to be born?" asked Edward.

"The baby's going to be due in September 21st."

"So a month after your wedding? So Edward that's like a wedding present from your wife."

"I know." He said smiling.

"Tanya what's your husband's name?" I asked.

"James."

"James as in James Bond."

"No James as in James Conroy."

"Oh. So you wanna come to my wedding?" I asked.

"Only if you come to mine."

"Yes."

"Good. But before we go I have a question."

"Shot."

"How are you going to fit in your wedding dress with your stomach?"

"My sister Alice will figure it out."

"Okay. And Tell Alice and Rose I said hi."  
I got up and grabbed my smoothie.

"Bye see ya! And Tanya do you wan to help me chose my wedding dress?"

"OMG! Yes! A million times yes! And can you help me chose mine."

"Yes!"

"Thanks! See ya."

She kissed my cheek and I did the same to her.

"Bye" I said

"Bye." Said Tanya.

"Edward grab my bags."

He picked them up and grabbed my smoothie out of my hand and started to drink it.

"Hey I wasn't finished!" I said

"Here love." He said handing it to me.

When I went to get it he pulled it back to his lips.

"Edward! I'm pregnant! I need more food than you! I'm feeding two people!" I said.

"Let me think…… Hmmm No!"

"Edward I hate you!" I said crossing my arms and stomping my feet like when a 5 year old doesn't what they want.

He laughed and gave it to me.

I grabbed it before he could take it away again.

When I did it felt empty. He drank it all!

"Edward you drank it all!" I complained.

"Sorry love I was thirsty." He said giving me his 'innocent look'.

"Oh no I'm not falling for that! You go back to the Smoothie King and get me another strawberry-banana smoothie!"

"Ugh fine. Let me just put these in the car and you in the car."

"Thank you." I said with a triumphant smile.

I got in the car and Edward went to get my smoothie.

He came back in 5 minutes with my smoothie. And his own.

He got in and said, "Happy?"

"Very." I said and he drove off.

AN: Stopping here. Bored! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was busy with school. Interims are coming so I had to work on my homework and grades. And if I got bad grades I would be able to write my story! Anyway enough about me let talk about the story REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONG TO SM! AND **_**I BELONG TO TAYLOR LAUTNER!**_** (KIDDING) BUT HE IS **_**MINE!**_

Chapter 9:

Bella POV:

We got back to the house.

We went to our room. I went to the walk-in closet to put the stuff away.

When I came out Edward had a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Edward? What are you thinking about?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing. Just that we should have a celebration sex since well you're pregnant."

"Okay."

_**(By **__**Twilightobsessedmuch**__**) **_

"Thank you so much Bella, I love you." He whispered against my lips as he pushed us down on the bed. He pulled my sweater over my head and threw it into the room before placing kisses across my jaw, down my neck, across my breasts and down to my stomach where he placed soft kisses all around whispering things that I was unable to hear although I caught a few love, daddy and mummies. He carried on his kisses until he reached the waste band of my trousers and he pulled them off, throwing them into the room. He carried on his kisses from the hem off my panties causing me to moan up to my breasts were he sucked on my showing skin. He carried on sucking as he unclasped my bra. He gently pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor before going back to sucking, making his way towards my nipples.  
When he reached the destination I cried out and bucked my hips. He ripped his shirt of, making buttons fly everywhere, as I unbuttoned is pants and pulled them down.  
He went back to attacking my nipples as I pulled his boxers down while moaning incoherently. He trailed kisses down my stomach and to my panties before he ripped them off. I pulled down his boxers and pushed them off with my feat letting them lazily fall to the floor. I looked down at his hard member and moaned. I ran a finger across his cock causing it to twitch. He grabbed my hand and pushed it back onto the bed. "Bella baby, as a thank you I am going to pleasure you tonight. I will make you scream my name again and again" He said huskily, his voice dripping with lust.  
Edward ran a finger up my fold causing me to buck my hips and moan. "Mmm baby you're so wet" He groaned. He placed kisses up my thighs and I moaned. He eventually got to were I wanted him to be and he plunged a finger into me while tonguing my sensitive bundle just above. He carried on until I rode out my climax, screaming his name in ecstasy.  
He trailed kisses across my body, giving my time to recover. A few minuets later, for the first time that nigh, he pressed his lips onto mine running his bottom tongue against my lip and I granted him access and he explored my mouth. He wound his fingers into my hair and with his free hand he plunged two fingers in me. I rocked my hips against his hand as we had an intense kiss. Eventually I climaxed, calling his name, not caring if I was loud.  
We carried on kissing until Edward ran a finger over my folds making me instantly wet. He quickly removed a finger and before I had time to register he thrust into me and we both moaned the other's name.  
"F.U.C.K Bella, baby, you're so tight" He groaned as he thrust into me.  
"Ungh...baby...Edward...Faster" I panted out, matching his thrusts.

He pulled out nearly all the way, and then he plunged into me. I screamed out in pleasure, my body clenching against him.  
"Faster Edward, Harder" I moaned as he continued to thrust into me.  
He pulled me into a kiss and rang his tongue across my bottom lip, still thrusting. I moaned into his mouth as I granted him access. He thrust into me, deeper than ever as his tongue darted into my mouth. I cried his name again his lips and he grunted. He groaned, letting go of my swollen lips, instead burying his head in my shoulder, moaning my name into my hair.  
I could feel the familiar feeling and I snapped. Edward gasped, and then he was slamming into me. Slowly I recovered from the intense orgasm and I could see clearly again. I could see Edward thrusting into me as he neared his own climax.  
His eyes flashed open and met mine and I was stuck in his gaze as he was stuck in mine. Edward roughly captured my lips in his then, I felt him release in me before he collapsed on top off me.  
I sighed contently against his lips, wrapping my arms around me.  
"I'm too heavy" He murmured before flipping us over, so that I was on top, never separating our connection.  
"Wow" He whispered.  
"Absolutely" I chuckled.  
I felt him stir inside me, hardening. My eyes widened at the feeling. "You're insatiable" I murmured.  
Edward threw his head back and laughed. The feeling of his length shaking in me made me wet.  
His eyes darkened considerably. He rolled us over causing me to cry out as his length went deeper and deeper into me.  
"F.U.C.K Bella" He grunted.  
In one motion he pulled out off me and thrust back in. I bucked my hips and cried his name out.  
"Faster Edward." I panted, thrusting faster than him to get him to meet my pace.  
He matched my thrusts and pulled my lips into a rough kiss. I moaned against his lips as he pulled out and slammed into me.  
He positioned himself so his full length was in side me and we paused for a second reveling in the feeling until eventually it got to much and we both needed friction. He pulled out and thrust into me. I moaned at the sensation. He rolled us over so I was on top and I started to move us faster.  
"Ugh, Edward." He started to bring his hips up to meet me half way, slamming me down on him. My eyes rolled back into my head.  
"Oh god, Edward." I screamed, as I came. My muscles constricted around Edward, trying to pull him deeper into my body, to trap him there. Edward came with me. His neck muscles straining, his head thrown back and all his features scrunching, his jaw tightening.  
Every muscle in my body spasmed, and then went limp. I collapsed on top of Edward's glistening body, heaving as mine was. Edward's arms wound around me holding me close to him as we caught our breath.

_**(Back to me)**_

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Said Edward.

"Me too. Maybe I should have babies more often."

"I wish you would."

"After the baby I now am currently carrying in my womb is in this world we will try again."

"Yay more sex with my love."

"You act like a 2 year old in a man's body."

"That's gross."

"I know me having sex with a little baby. EWWW!"

"EWWW!" He said with me mimicking me voice.

I laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Sleep." I said yawning.

"Yeah I would want to sleep too after the day we had. First, we find out your pregnant, we shopped till we dropped, and then we have the best sex in the world."

"I know now let go to dreamland."

"Oooooo Dreamland and May I ask what do _we_ do there?" he said emphasizing the word we.

"We sleep."

"Aww that's not fun."

"Well that's fun in my world."

"Your world sounds booorriiinngg. In my world we do fun things all day long."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I think your wouldn't want to know."

"If it's inappropriate I don't wanna know." I said putting the cover over my head and snuggling closer to Edward. And drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

**AN: Happy I updated twice in a day! So you like? If you liked REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**

**I think you get the picture!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! I BELONG TO JACOB BLACK! HE IS MINE! MINE! MINE!**_

Chapter 10:

Bella POV:

I woke up to someone kissing my neck and their finger drawing circles on my baby bump.

"Hmm." I hummed out of pleasure.

I turned over to my right and opened my eyes to meet with a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Good morning my love." He said.

"Morning." I said stretching and yawning.

"What time is time?" I asked getting up and putting my robe on to cover my naked body.

"Noon. Why?"

"Because Tanya, Alice, Rose, and I are going to shop for our wedding dresses with Esme." I replied.

"Aww you're leaving me again." He wined.

"Come on baby. You have your brothers and father to do you know manly stuff with."

"But they do weird things."

"You'll live." I said going to the bathroom, closing the door, and taking a warm shower.

I got out and got my clothes a Sex Pistols Anarchy Flag Black Babydoll T-Shirt, L'EST ROSE Denim Tiered Skirt, Strappy leather sandals, Jivvy studded-leather tote, Tiffany & Co. | Item | Print | Tiffany Notes "I Love You" heart lock charm in sterling silver, and Hammered brass key pendant.(Pic on Profile.) I got out of the bathroom and Edward was right in front of the bathroom door.

"Oh!" I said my hands fly up to my heart.

"Sorry love did I scare you?" He said

"YES!" I yelled

"Sorry." Then his eyes went to my face to the clothes I was wearing, he cleared his throat and said, "Um Love I love what your wearing but don't you think it's too you know reveling?"

"Uh no but if you don't me wearing this then I'll change."

I went back to closet and choose my Metallic jersey racer-back tank, Shane Jean in Twilight, Alice Cullen & Rosalie Hale clipped by Gothic_Pheonix shoes(Pretend Alice and Rose made those shoes.), Pearl and Ribbon Choker, CUFF Night Star Sky BRACELET, and my engagement ring Edward gave to show I belonged to him.(Pic on Profile.) When I finished changing I came out, Edward was in the same place he was when I opened door earlier.

"Much better." He said when he saw me.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Okay Bye Love you." I grabbed my bag and kissed Edward.

I opened the door and was face to face with my little pixie sister and my beautiful blonde sissy.

"Hey Belly!" They said

"Excuse me." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Well you're pregnant, and your stomach is growing so your belly is getting big and Bella and Belly go together." Explained Alice in a very preppy tone peppier than usual.

"You added sugar to your cereal again didn't you?" I asked.

"Just a little bit." She said jumping up and down, my eyes following her.

"STOP!" I said to Alice.

"I told her not to." Said Rose rolling her eyes.

I laughed.

"Come let's go! We are wasting precious time!" said Alice grabbing Rose and my arms.

"I tell you she is obsessed with shopping it's a good thing I didn't take her shopping yesterday." I said to rose, she nodded.

Alice stopped.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME!" she shrieked.

"Yes, because with you and your so called 'psychic powers' you would have bought the baby clothes and I want the sex of the baby to be a surprise."

"I hate you and I wouldn't have told anyway until you asked."

"Oh. My bad."

"Yes your bad."

"Okay guys we have wedding shopping to do here!" interrupted Rosalie.

"Okay. Oh yeah Tanya is coming to help and we are going to help with her dress."

"Yay! Tanya we haven't seen her for like 3 years! I missed her!" they yelled together.

"Wait whoa she's getting married too." Said Rose.

"Yep! She's marring a man named James Conroy."

"Aww!" said Alice.

"Wait James Conroy?" asked Rose.

"Yeah."

"I know him." She said with a scared expression on her face.

"How?" I asked

"He um uh almost raped me." She said

"No that can't be true. He must be another man with the same name."

"WHOA! WAIT! Rose you almost got raped! When?"

_**FLASHBACK!:**_

_ROSE POV:_

"_Hey Rose can you go get the milk from the fridge." Asked Bella._

"_Sure." I put down the cook book and went to the fridge, when I opened it there wasn't any milk in the milk container._

"_Hey Bells there is no more milk left." I said shaking the container._

"_Shot! Now how can we make brownies now?" _

"_I can go get to from the store. I think their still open."_

"_Oh would you." _

"_Yeah."_

_I put my sweat pants over my shorts and put on my jacket._

_I grabbed the money from Bella and left._

_I walked to the store because my car was at the mechanic's._

_The store was closed._

"_Fuck!" I whispered_

_I turned around._

_I took a short cut home because it was freezing._

_I saw Tina's nail salon and turned right, walked until I saw someone with blond hair and a leather jacket. It looked like a boy and he was staring right at me with an evil grin on his face. I got scared so I turned around and ran the guy was chasing me._

_I ran into a dark alley hoping the darkness could hide me._

_He followed me there._

_I hid behind a dumpster. He came and looked everywhere._

_He was about leave when a dog came up to me and started to bark._

"_Shoo! Shoo!" I whispered._

_When I looked up I saw the man smiling at me._

"_Hello beautiful." He said grabbing my arm and squeezing it._

"_Ow!" I yelled._

"_Come on babe take off your clothes."_

"_NO!" I said struggling to get out of his grip._

"_Oooooo Feisty."_

"_Let me go!" _

"_Not until you take off your clothes." He growled._

"_NO!"_

"_Okay should we do this the easy way or hard way either way I fine with me."_

"_Neither! Just let me go! I'll give you anything money, my jewelry, anything just let my go!" I cried._

"_I would rather you give me you." _

"_NO!" _

"_Fine I guess we'll do this the hard way."_

_He grabbed the top off the shirt and ripped it off._

"_Hmm Yummy."_

_I covered my chest._

"_Aww babe don't hide yourself from me." He said removing my arms from my chest._

_While he did that I raised my leg and kicked him hard in where it hurts._

"_Oooo." He said covering his now in a whole lot of pain cock._

_I grabbed my jacket off the floor, put it on, and ran as fast as I could home._

_I got home and ran to my room._

"_ROSE!" yelled Bella._

_I ran inside my room and locked my door._

"_ROSE! What happened?" asked Ali and Bella from the other side of the door._

"_Nothing! Just go away! I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled_

_I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands and stared to cry._

_I cried my self to sleep._

_The next day Bella and Alice came to my room._

"_Rose what happened last night? You just came in and ran to your room."_

"_Nothing." I said not wanting them to know what happened._

"_Okay tell us when you're ready to."_

_They left the room but Bella stopped and said, "Um Rose be careful now when you go out the news says a rapist named James Conroy broke out of jail and it's said that he almost raped a girl last night around the store you were at. Did you see him?"_

"_No." I lied._

"_Um okay just be careful okay."_

"_Okay."_

**So his name was James?**

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

**Bella POV**

"No wonder that named sounded familiar." I said

"WAIT! TANYA'S MARRYING A RAPIST!" I yelled.

"Oh no this bad." We said together.

_**AN: REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! **_______________________________


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! AND I BELONG TO MY PARENTS! NO REALLY I DO BELONG TO THEM! I'M NOT KIDDING! **

Chapter 11:

BELLA POV:

_Oh my fucking god Tanya is marrying a rapist! We have to stop this wedding from happening!_

"Guys we have to stop this wedding from happening!" I said

"Yeah But how are we going to get her to believe us?" asked Rose.

"I don't know."

"We could trick him into telling us the truth." Said Alice.

"That could work."

"But just incase we need more plans incase one backfires." Said Rose

"Okay but first we need to get him away from Tanya." I said

"Okay so our number one priority is to get James as far away from Tanya as we can." Said Alice

"Yeah. Okay I'll call her and tell her we are going shopping another day and tell her to come to our house."

"Yes, and tell her to bring some stuff like things for a sleep over and tell we want her to sleepover like we used to."

"Okay." I got my phone from out of my purse and dialed her number.

She picked up on the 5th ring.

(_Tanya Italics_ **Bella Bold**)

"_Hello." _

"**Hey Tanya** **sorry but I have to cancel our shopping trip."**

"_Oh that ok. Maybe some other time."_

"**Actually I would like for you um sleep over at my house like we used to."**

"_Oh that would be fun. Let me just ask James."_

"**No you don't need to! Just because we're girls doesn't mean we have to ask our fiancés all the time."**

"_Your right! Well when do you want me over?"_

"**Um right now is fine. If you come here now we'll have more time for some girl time."**

"_Okay. How long do you want me to stay?"_

"**Hold on let me ask my sisters."**

I took the phone off my ear and put my hand over it.

"How long can she stay?" I asked my sisters.

"Um 3 weeks." They said

"3 WEEKS!" I yelled/whispered.

"Yes, because 3 weeks is enough time to ask her questions and for us to think of how to break them up."

"Okay. But only because she's our friend and we love her."

I put the phone back to my ear.

"**Um how about 3 weeks?"**

"_Okay that's fine with me. I'll pack right now and head to your house in about 20 minutes k."_

"**Okay. Here's my address."** I gave her the address, say bye, and hung up.

"Okay she's coming in about 20 minutes so let us go tell our fiancés."

"Yes Belly." They said bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha very funny. If you keep calling me that I'll just tell Emmett and Jasper that you two went clubbing and ended up in some mans bed. And had sex."

They stopped laughing and said, "Hey! That didn't happen well the sex part anyway."

"Well I'll just tell them that." I said smiling and turning around.

I walked to Edward and my room.

Edward was sleeping his body was all over the place and he was drooling. _Aww he looks so cute. Bella forget that just wake him up!_

I walked over to him, knelt down on my knees, placed my lips near his ear, took a deep breath, and screamed, "EDWARD!" I stood back up.

"AHHH!" he screamed and fell of the bed landing on his back.

I was laughing like crazy.

"Hahaha You _laugh_ should _laugh_ have _laugh_ seen _laugh_ your _laugh_ face."

He grumbled and sat up.

"I thought you went shopping?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I was but I didn't feel like going today. And by the way Tanya's sleeping over us girls are going to have a slumber party."

"Oh great." He said sarcastically

"So you're not happy that there are going to be 4 girls like half naked in this house?"

His eyes brightened.

"You half naked in this house? Can I come please?" he said getting on his knees and doing his cute puppy pout.

"Only if you play as my butler."

"No way!"

"Then I guess you don't want to see me half naked?"

"Would it be a chocolate sundae or strawberry my lady?" he said in one of those butler voices.

"Chocolate my good man." I said in an English accent.

"Chocolate it is." He ran out of the room and came back in 5 minutes with my chocolate sundae.

"Here you go beautiful." He said giving me my sundae.

"Thank you." I said kissing his lips.

"Now can I come?"

"Yes but remember your playing as my butler."

"Yes ma'am!" he said in a soldier voice.

I laughed

"You too funny and cute." I said.

"Thank you! And you are too sexy and gorgeous."

I did a raspberry at him.

"So that means you're not sleeping in here for about."

"3 Weeks." I said finishing his sentence for him.

"3 WEEKS!"

"Exactly what I said when Ali and Rose told me!"

"3 weeks without you in my bed is horrible."

"I know but too bad."

"I'll miss your body against mine when I wake up in the morning."

"I know but you'll survive like you survived a full 20 years before meeting me."

"I know but..."

"No buts just be quiet." I said putting my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Hmm." Edward hummed and soon his eyes closed.

**AN: So you likey! If you do you now the drill! And no it's not leave to page and look for another story! IT'S REVIEW!!!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12:**_

"Bella. Bella." Someone whispered tying to wake me up.

"No 10 more minutes mom." I mumbled as I turned away from the person.

"Bella. I'm not your mother but I am your fiancé."

"Then go away." I waved my hand at him to go away.

"No. I have to wake you up because Tanya's here."

I shot up and my forehead collided with his head.

"OWW!" we both yelled rubbing our heads with our hands.

Then we started to laugh at what happened.

"Okay. Okay. Now where's Tanya and my evil sisters." I asked

"Their all in the living room my lady." He said helping me off the bed.

"Thank you my good man." I said kissing his cheek and going downstairs, in to the living room.

I saw Tanya and my sisters' talking about their fiancés and how annoying they are.

When I entered they looked up and squealed, "Belly!"

"Alice, Rose! Why!" I wined.

"What?" they asked confused.

"Oh come on! You told Tanya about the new nickname you gave me the day after I told you I was pregnant! And now you might as tell the whole world." I said laying down the couch next to theirs.

"Okay!" they said taking out their cell phones.

"I didn't mean it literally!" I said getting up and snatching their phones right out of their hands.

"Hey!"

"AH!" I yelled at them before they could protest.

They slumped back into their seats while I looked at their phones and went though them.

I looked at Rose's phone and saw a dude named Michael (Not Mike!) and sent him a text saying, "That he's hot." And then I gave Rose's cell phone back and looked though Alice's. I found someone named Eric and I texted him saying, "That he was sexy."

Then I gave it back to Alice. Lastly I looked though Tanya's and found James' number. I didn't do anything I just gave it back to her. Then both Ali's and Rose's phones beeped while we were watching Spiderman 3. When they looked their eyes went wide and they looked at me with an angry expression.

I got up and ran. They chased after me yelling all sort of things like 'you texted that bastard' or 'your dead meat I can't believe you texted that thing!' Soon I bumped into someone and they caught me. I looked up to meet my favorite pair of green eyes.

"Edward save me!" I said from behind him.

"Ladies stop trying to kill my fiancé!" he yelled

They stopped when they saw Edward.

"Sorry. It's just that she sent our ex-boyfriends texts saying inappropriate things to them." They answered.

Edward tuned to me and gave me a wink.

"Are you sure you did send the texts?"

"Oh we're sure alright."

"Maybe you texted them but you forgot."

"No we haven't texted them in like forever."

"Okay the plan I had doesn't seem to be working. So I'm just going to say that if Bella does anything like that again she will be punished."

"Yes!" they said and walked back to the living room.

"Edward are you really going to punish me?" I said sacredly

"No love why would I do that?"

"But you just said…." He silenced me by his lips crashing down on mine.

When he broke the kiss he said, "I said but not promised." He smiled.

"Smart. I like." I said kissing him again and headed back to the living room.

"Okay now let's forget that happened and we go back to watching the movie." I said laying down on the couch.

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

We watched movie till two in the morning when Edward came and said I needed to sleep.

"Okay. But I don't want to walk up the stairs." I answered him.

"Okay then I'll carry you." He said walking over and lifting me of the couch.

"Bye bye girls." I said waving.

"Bye Belly."

"Hey!" I said

"Ladies stop calling my fiancé Belly even though it's too funny to resist." He smiling and going up the stairs.

"Excuse me!" I said smacking his chest.

"Sorry love." He said opening the door to our room and putting me on the bed.

He took off his clothes but left his boxers on and then moved to my clothes because he knew how much I hated when my clothes get hot and make me feel like I'm dieing.

When he was finished he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He fell asleep and I was awake. When I was about to go to sleep I heard a loud bang.

_**AN: Cliffy!! So who do you think made the bang? 1**__**st**__** person to get it right will get sneak peek at Chapter 13! REVIEW! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**_

**Recap:**

**He fell asleep and I was awake. When I was about to go to sleep I heard a loud bang.**

Chapter 13:

"Edward." I whispered

"Hmm" he hummed

"Edward." I once again whispered

He barely opened his eyes and said, "What love? What is it?"

"I heard a bang from the hallway."

"Don't worry sweetheart maybe it was your imagination. You're pregnant so you might be hallucinating."

"Your right. I'm just hallucinating Hahaha." I said laying back down.

Edward went back to sleep. About 10 minutes later I heard another bang.

I shot up while Edward just slept.

_Maybe I better check it out. To just prove to myself that nothing's out there._

I got out of the bed, careful not to wake Edward, and went out the door.

I followed to where I think I heard the bang come from _the kitchen_.

Once I got there I took a peek at to who was in there. I saw a big man in superman pajamas and ducky slippers pouring a huge bag of lays chips in his mouth, with chocolate milk and frosting.. He looked a lot like Emmett.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

He turned around and I was right it was Emmett.

"Bella? What are you doing up?" he asked trying to hide the food.

"I heard a bang so I came to see what it was."

"Oh sorry I dropped some pots."

"Oh. So what are you doing?"

"Eating junk food. Rosalie put me on a no junk food diet. So I thought I would sneak downstairs and get some."

"Smart."

"I know. And to think people call me dumb."

"You're not dumb you're just not very bright."

"Thank you. At least someone understands."

"Welcome. So can I have some?"

"Sure." He said sliding me the chips.

We talked and talked. I got to know he was secretly training to become a construction engineer but did want to tell his family because they would be scared if he killed someone with those bulldozers. He was taking afternoon classes so he could tell everyone that he was at the gym from 12:00 to 3:00.

"You are smarter than I thought."

"Thanks. I better let you go to bed now. You're having a baby so you need all the rest you can get."

"Thanks. See ya in the morning." I said hugging him

"Night." He said hugging me back in a brotherly way.

_I feel as if Emmett's a brother to me._

I went back upstairs and to my room.

When I was about to open the door I saw a color of blonde from the corner of my eye; the person was at the side of the balcony at the end of the hall. It looked like the person was hiding. It looked like Jasper's hair color.

"What would Jasper be doing out on the balcony hiding?" I asked myself.

I walked over quietly. When the person looked to see if anyone was behind him I saw his face. And it wasn't Jasper it looked to be James Conroy the one whose face was all over the news the day after he broke out of jail and the one that was to be marrying Tanya. He looked over to the place I was at and I quickly hid again.

I heard footsteps leaving so I looked back to where he was and saw he wasn't there. I relaxed. But then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and a hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I looked up to be in the hands of James Conroy.

**AN: Oooooo Bella got caught! What do you thing is going to happen? **

**Will our Belly be raped and lose the baby? Or will she be saved by her prince charming Edward? Review and read to know what happens!**

**BTW I will now update on SATURDAYS! B/c Friday is not working out I can never get on the computer on Friday. SO ANYWAY! REVIEW!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap:**

_**I walked over quietly. When the person looked to see if anyone was behind him I saw his face. And it wasn't Jasper it looked to be James Conroy the one whose face was all over the news the day after he broke out of jail and the one that was to be marrying Tanya. He looked over to the place I was at and I quickly hid again.**_

_**I heard footsteps leaving so I looked back to where he was and saw he wasn't there. I relaxed. But then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and a hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I looked up to be in the hands of James Conroy. **_

_**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**_

Chapter 14:

**Edward Pov:**

"Bella?" I said feeling her side of the bed, I felt nothing, I opened my eyes to see Bella's side empty.

_Where would she go in the middle of the night?_

I heard a scream which sounded like a girl scream.

I grabbed my robe and dashed out the room.

I followed to where I heard the sound, the balcony at the end of the hall.

Another scream.

While running I ran into Emmett.

"Edward! Did you hear that scream?" he yelled

"Yeah! I think it's Bella!"

"Oh god! Come on!" we both ran till we saw James. He had Bella pinned against the wall and two of his fingers inside Bella.

_NO ONE TOUCHS MY BELLA! NO ONE!!!!_

I stomped to him and pulled him away by the collar of his shirt. I growled.

"You filthy basterd!" Emmett shouted kicking him.

"Fucking piece off scum!" I screeched in rage before kicking him in the stomach, ribs and head.

"You won't be able to walk when we've done with you never mind try to rape another fucking woman you sick piece of shit!" Emmett roared giving him a swift kick in the face.

**Bella POV: RAPE SCENE! BY** **Twilightobsessedmuch**

James backed me up against a wall and lent up against me pressing his lips to mine while I tried to fight him off, fearing for my life and my child's.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" He murmured bringing his hand up my top and groping my breast.

I screamed but the sound was muffled by his hand. "Ah ah ah Bella you naughty girl." He whispered as he shoved his hand down my pajama bottoms.

I looked up at him tears streaming down my cheeks, begging him with my eyes to stop. "I always like 'em scared." He whispered grinning before pushing his finer inside me.

I screeched while I kicked punched and hit him. Trying to get him off me, but no dice. I proceeded to kick and scratch him while he laughed and added another finger.

Suddenly he was pulled away from me and I heard a growl off my saviors. Edward and Emmett!

"You filthy basterd!" Emmett shouted kicking him.

I looked to my right when I heard a sob and saw Tanya. "I'm so sorry Bella!" She wailed.

"Fucking piece off scum!" Edward screeched in rage before kicking him in the stomach, ribs and head.

"You won't be able to walk when we've done with you never mind try to rape another fucking woman you sick piece of shit!" Emmett roared giving him a swift kick in the face.

I heard a few gasps and turned to see the others there. They looked from me to James before Rosalie got up and spat on him giving him a kick in his balls. "Fuck You! You deserve to die." she said simply walking away.

I slid down the wall as Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Tanya made there way over to me and pulled me into a tearful hug. "I'm sorry. It's my all entirely my fault." Tanya whispered in my ear.

After letting the lads get a few more kicks and punches in. Carlisle and Jasper managed to pry them away but they needed Emmett's help to get Edward away.

Once he'd been dragged away and Carlisle made sure James wasn't dead and had phoned the police Edward looked at me and ran over to me ushering everyone out the room.

"Bella sweetheart. I'm so sorry! I should've got up the first time and if I didn't get there in time..." He murmured trailing off at the end as he rubbed my back.

"You s-saved me!" I sobbed snuggling into him deeper. "T-t-tha-n-nk y-ou"

"Shhhh, it's okay." He whispered soothingly into my ear, gently rubbing my back. I love you."

"I love you too." I sobbed

I heard the siren and grabbed hold off Edwards top as he picked me up and carried me into the living room where everyone, minus Emmett who was watching James, were sat with tear stained faces, the men comforting the woman apart from Tanya and Rosalie who were doing there best with each other. "Bella!" Alice gasped running up and hugging me. "I'm so glad you're safe!" she whispered in my ear.

Edward carried me over to where Tanya, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were sat before sitting down with me next to Carlisle and Esme. There was a knock on the door and Tanya slouched up to get it.

"Ma'am we had a report of an attempted rape." I heard the officer say.

"Yeah, she's in here. He's in the other room with Emmett guarding him, make sure he doesn't escape, ya know?" Tanya replied.

I heard the footsteps and soon three men walked into the room and looked around. "Can we speak with the victim?" They asked.

I nodded and shakily stood up. "Can my fiancé come?" I asked meekly.

An officer nodded and I grabbed Edwards hand before gesturing the officer to follow me. When we got to mine and Edward's room I sat on the bed with Edward as the officers sat on the couches. "What happened from the beginning?" an officer with black shaggy hair and a stern look asked taking a pad and pen out.

"I heard a bang." I started, my eyes tearing up with fresh tears. "I went to see what it was, thinking someone has left a window open, when I found out it was Emmett in the kitchen I left for bed but before I stepped back inside I saw something blond come from the balcony at the end of the hall I thought it was one of my brother-in law Jasper so I went to talk but it was James and James grabbed me putting a hand over my mouth. He felt my breast and I screeched and he said we could do it the easy or hard way. He put a f-f-finger in me and I tried to stop him and he said he liked them scared. He added another when Edward, Tanya and Emmett turned up to save me."

They nodded and the officer with black hair closed his pad after adding a final full stop. "Thank you ma'am we'll be taking the suspect in for the night and we'll get his side of the story tomorrow. I don't think it's looking good for him though." I nodded and said a pathetic bye as Edward showed them to where James was.

_**READ AN! ES MUY IMPORTANTE! **_

_**AN: Okay Bella wasn't really raped! BTW Tanya's still nice! So do think after what happened will Bella lose the baby or will the baby stay alive? **__**SO REVIEW! Or I'll be really sad! **_

_**BTW SPRING BREAK IS HERE! SO I MIGHT UPDATE EARLY OUT OF BOREDOM! AND THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ASKING THE QUESTION "**__**Which Story Should I Update More Often?" your answers are**_ _**very important!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

Recap:

They nodded and the officer with black hair closed his pad after adding a final full stop. "Thank you ma'am we'll be taking the suspect in for the night and we'll get his side of the story tomorrow. I don't think it's looking good for him though." I nodded and said a pathetic bye as Edward showed them to where James was.

**B POV!**

Edward came back into the room and sat next to me on the bed,he turned to me and said, "Bella I'm so sorry will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes Edward I forgive you. I mean how can I not, you saved my life."

"With Emmett's help."

"And with Emmett's help."

"Okay for now on I will protect you from any harm that may come to you."

"Good." I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella promise me that you'll keep yourself safe for my sake please." whispered Edward.

"I promise as long as you promise never to leave."

"I would never that I love you too much." He kissed my hair.

"I love you too."

Tanya came into the room a few minutes later.

"Edward can I please talk to Bella for a minute?" she said

"Um... Okay" he said leaving to room.

Tanya sat next to me on the bed and spoke, "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's because of me you were in that situation." she rested hand on mine.

"Tanya its okay…."

"No Bella it's not. It's because of me you were so close to losing your baby! I should have known." She shouted breaking down into tears.

"Tanya…"

"No Bella don't you dare say it was your fault! It's mine! I didn't know who he was before I accepted the proposal!" she sobbed though tears.

"Tanya the important thing is that you're not marrying that bastard. I don't care if it almost cost my life. I'm happy as long as the people I love are happy."

"But Edward, his family, and your sisters are not!"

"Tanya stop worrying. The important thing is that you safe." I said trying to soothe her.

She cried and cried.

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle came in.

"Bella I'm going to check if you and the baby are all right." He said bringing out some equipment

"Tanya you should go." He added.

"Okay" she said drying her tears.

She left the room and Carlisle started to do his job.

After a few minutes of embarrassing things, he finished.

He got up and spoke, "Bella you and the baby are fine but you'll need to relax you have too much tension."

"Okay. Can you tell Edward to come back in?"

"Sure." Carlisle went out and in came Edward.

"So are you and the baby alright?" he asked

"We're fine. I just need to take more rest and relax."

"Okay then you better go to sleep."

"Okay but don't you dare leave me."

"I promise no I swear."

"Thank you. I love you Edward."

"I love you too love."

Edward laid me down and pulled the blanket over me.

He got in on the other side and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

I pushed myself closer to him and my hands clutched his chest. I feel asleep thinking about Edward, our baby, and me.

**AN ES MUY MUY IMPOTANTE! **

**AN: Sorry it's short! And sorry that I didn't update on time! **_**My internet crashed so I couldn't put it up SORRY! **__**ANYWAY NEW READER OR OLD READER? IF YOU LIKED REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

**Edward POV**

"Hmmm" I hummed waking up.

I remembered last night what happened, Bella was almost raped and close to losing our child.

I looked over to her; she was sleeping peacefully beside me. She looked like an angel. I happy she and your baby are fine; I would be devastated if anything happened to Bella.

I unwounded her arms for my body and got up. I put on my robe and headed downstairs, closing our bedroom door behind me.

Emmett and Jasper were in the kitchen staring at each other wide-eyed.

I looked away and walked to the kitchen closet and got my cereal, then got my bowl and poured milk in it; I poured the cereal, picked up my spoon and started eating watching as my brothers just stared at each other. Soon I got annoyed of it and asked, "What are you two doing?"

No answer.

"Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of their faces.

"What are you two doing staring at each other?" I asked with an annoyed voice.

"Rosalie, Alice pregnant." Was all they said.

"What?"

Emmett turned his head and looked at me.

"Alice and Rosalie are pregnant."

"How?" I asked

"I don't know. All we did was sleep with them and then last night they told us that they were 3 months pregnant." Said Jasper

"Great job my brothers! You are going to be daddies!"

They had a frown on the faces.

"Hey what's wrong you're supposed to be happy?"

"We are but we know nothing about pregnancy and we don't want to be running around the house being yelled by our future wives to get that, and this."

"Bella doesn't doing that."

"Well not yet."

"EDWARD!" yelled someone from the stairs.

I got up to see Bella at the stairs crying.

I rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Bella what's wrong?" I said rubbing her back.

"Edward the baby." She sobbed.

"What about the baby, love?"

"It kicked!" she said stopping her tears to show a big smile on her face.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"It kicked! Edward!" she said putting my hand on her big stomach.

I waited for 30 seconds, and then felt a kick. The baby kicked 4 times.

"Edward you want to know what the baby said."

"Yes, love."

"She or he said 'I love you daddy'."

I smiled and bent down to her stomach and said, "I love you too."

I got up and kissed Bella.

"And I love your mother too." I said resting my forehead against hers.

"I love your father too." She said kissing me again.

"Aww isn't that sweet!" said Alice, Rose, and Tanya.

I laughed.

"Ah Rosalie and Alice. Do you know Emmett and Jasper are in the kitchen freaking out about your unborn baby?"

"Really?" they said smiling.

"Yep. Their just looking at each other wide-eyed."

"Awesome!"

"How is that awesome?"

"It means their worried about how we're going to boss them around."

"Oooo! I got an idea." Said Bella

"Yeah." They said

"Why don't you think of something really gross and say you are hungry and going to eat it. And when they come with it say that you're not hungry anymore and tell them they have to eat it or you'll get really angry."

"Love it! And I got the prefect thing for them to eat." Said Alice.

"I remember Edward telling me that they hate that thing they saw online one day Deep Fried Bat."

"EWWW!" all the girls said.

"How did you even find that?" asked Tanya.

"We were looking for pranks and I accidentally clicked a link and Emmett and Jasper ran out of the room to the bathroom to throw up. It was hilarious!"

"How did you not throw up?"

"I have a strong stomach. I mean I have to, to become a doctor."

"Hmmm. You are good."

"I know." I said smiling.

Then we heard someone coming up the stairs.

It was Jasper and Emmett.

They stopped when they saw Alice and Rose and turned around to run down the stairs but Alice and Rose called them.

"Shit!" I heard them whisper turning around.

"We want something."

"Yes?"

"We want Deep Fried Bat." They said smiling.

Their faces turned green, and they said, "Wouldn't that make you throw up?"

"Isn't that a good thing when I'm pregnant? I'll have everything nasty out of me."

"Okay. We'll go and get that Deep Fried Bat." They said turned an even greener green.

They got their jackets and left.

When we heard them close the door we bursted out laughing.

"This will be so funny!" laughed Alice

"I can't wait!" laughed Rose.

**AN: Yay! I am Updating!!!!!! I'm sorry about my late update for last week and the week before that! Really I am! I finally got my uncle to fix it!!! I can't wait to write the part where Emmett and Jasper eat the fried bats!!! Anyway REVIEW!!! Sorry it's short! I wanted to make up for the 2 days I was supposed to update! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Em POV:

Oh my God! I can't believe we have to get Deep Fried Bat for our pregnant fiancés! Jasper and I got into my White Jeep and drove to the market where they actually sold that THING!!

"I can't believe we have to get Deep Fried Bats!" Jasper said, disgusted.

"I know! I hated the picture of it! And now we have to get for our fiancés!" I said, my face turning a light green color.

"Well their pregnant they have cravings for the weirdest things. Like remember when Bella ate that chicken dad made. It wasn't even cooked! And she still ate it!" said Jazz.

"I know girls and their weird selves."

"I agree."

We got to the market and parked. We walked in to the store and asked for Deep Fried Bat. The man working there made a weird face but still got it.

"Okay, boys that'll be $12.54."

I got out $20 and handed to the man.

He gave me my change and asked, "Would you like a bag?"

"Yes, please put it in 3 bags." Io said covering my nose, so didn't have to smell it.

He man put in 3 bags and handed it to Jasper.

"Thanks." said Jasper, pushing the bats away from him.

He walked out of the store and got in the car. Jazz put the bats in the back so he wouldn't throw up.

We drove home and Alice and Rose were in their bedrooms so we split the bats and took them toAlice and Rose.

I walked into the room and Rose was lying down on the bed resting.

"Hey, babe. I have your food." I said putting the bats on the nightstand.

"I don't want it." She said

"What? Why? You asked for it and I got it."

"Well you took too long, so now I'm not hungry and plus Esme made me some pasta, and that filled me up."

"But you could have waited?" I asked

"I'm pregnant! I need my food immediately! So now since I'm mad at you, you need to be punished for taking too long."

"But…."

"No buts! You will eat the bats and LIKE IT!!!" she yelled.

"But I hate it!!!! It's so gross!"

"Well you shouldn't have taken too long then!"

"But…"

"SHUT UP AND EAT IT!!!!" she yelled, sounded more furious then before.

I shut my eyes and took a bat from the plate.

I gulped and bit into it.

JAZZ POV:

I walked to Alice's room and opened the door.

Alice was sitting on the couch, looking out the window.

"Sweetie, I have your food." I said placing the plate on the seat next to her.

"I don't want it."

"But, you asked for it. So you need to eat it. For yourself and the baby."

"I already ate while you were gone. Esme made pasta and it filled me up."

"But…"

"Jasper can you please eat it so we don't waste it."

"Sweetie I would but I hate the smell and food."

"Please Jazzy." She said wrapping her arms around my neck, and making puppy eyes and the puppy pout.

"I don't want to." I wined.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please." She said making her eyes even cuter and that's when I gave in.

"OKAY!" I took a bat, gulped, and bit it.

Once it reached my taste buds I dropped the bat and ran out of the room running to the bathroom.

Emmett's head was bent over the toilet so I knew Rose made him eat it too.

I pushed Emmett's away and started to throw up in the toilet.

I heard laughing so when I was done I turn to see Bella, Rose, Alice, and Edward at the door laughing. Edward had a video camera in his hand. _HE WAS VIDEOTAPING THIS! _

They were clutching their stomachs.

"STOP! IT ISN'T FUNNY!" yelled Emmett.

"Yes *laugh* it *laugh* is." laughed Bella.

"STOP!" I said washing my mouth and flushing the toilet.

"NEVER!" yelled the girls.

"I hate you." Emmett and I said.

"Aww! We're sorry, but we need to have fun! So we thought that would be funny!" said Alice and Rose.

"WELL IT WASN'T!" Emmett yelled.

"AND EDWARD VIDEOTAPING THIS!" I yelled.

"Hey we want to show our kids this!" Rose and Alice exclaimed.

"Hey. I have a question. How come Bella didn't do this to Edward?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah. Why?" I said curious.

"I love him that's why." explained Bella.

"So she loves him and won't pull a prank on him. But you two did that. So you don't love us?"

"We love you. But we thought it would be funny to play a prank."

"It wasn't funny." I stated.

"It was and you know it."

"Okay it was a little funny. But never do something like that again."

"Say please and then we'll promise."

"Please." Em and I said together.

"Okay. No more pranks."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

**AN: Sorry so short I wrote this late. I just wanted it to be up by Saturday. ANYWAY REVIEW!!!!!!!! And I have a friend named **twisessed123 can you please read her stories and review she's really good! Please anyone how review's or reads her story will get next chapter, and I'll know who you are. And I helped her on one it's called **Life, it's your call. Please R&R Twisessed123 and I will really appreciate it! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bella POV:

After the hilarious event that just happened with Jazz and Em; Edward and I went to Edward's laptop and uploaded the video of the whole thing including the parts where Alice and Rose were in their rooms telling them to eat it. We planted video cameras in both their room while they were out. When the videos were finally uploaded we went to YouTube and put it up on my account, Rocklove211 (Mine!) After we put it up, we closed the laptop but left it on.

"I can't believe they ate it." laughed Edward.

"I know, I can't wait to see how many views we get!" I laughed

"So……….?" trailed Edward.

"So what?" I asked

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." I shrugged

"I think I want to do something VERY inappropriate." he smiled devilishly

I smiled back saying, "Well what would be Mr. Cullen?"

"This." He said walking to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And what is this?" I asked as he kissed and sucked my neck.

"Hmmm." He hummed pushing me to the bed, when the back of my knees hit the bed I fell on the bed with Edward landing on top of me.

His lips trailed along my collarbone, leaving wet kisses as he went, he lips connected with mine and I moaned. _I haven't kissed Edward in so long._

My hands went down to his belt and unbuckled it while his hands unbuttoned my blouse.

His hands trailed down to my skirt and he pulled down my wet panties.

His hands went underneath my shirt, his fingers hit the edge of my bra, and he wormed his thumbs under the cups to brush across my hardened nipples. My hand slipped past his boxers and I close around his shaft, pushing him inside me.

I moaned loudly.

"Shhhh Bella you need to be quiet." He whispered.

"I can't." I said

"I have a way." His lips crashed down on mine.

We moved in sync, our hips moving together.

"Hmm Edward you feel so good."

"You do too babe."

With his last few thrusts we came.

He got off of me and said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?" I said confused

"Well your 7 months into your pregnancy and I don't know if that was hazardous to the baby or you."

"Oh, well I'm fine and so is the baby." I said as Edward and I put on our clothes.

"Good, I would never want to lose you or the babies, you two are the most important people to me, expect for my mother she comes before you." He said

"HEY!"

"Hey she's and my father introduced us, and my mom's the one who choose you, so she helped us get this far in our relationship."

"That is true." I agreed

"So you wanna check how many views we got on the video?" he asked

"YES!" I screeched

Edward laughed, got his laptop, and set it on the bed.

He opened up YouTube and checked the account. His eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Look." He pushed the laptop to me and my eyes also went wide.

"50,0686 hits in 30 minutes and 1,045 comments!" I yelled

"I know." Edward nodded

"This is just like the time the Lady Gaga tickets sold out in less than 30 minutes!"

"I know!"

"We have to tell Jazz and Em that they are internet sensations!" I yelled

At that moment Jazz and Em came in.

"Who are internet sensations?" they asked.

"Oh no one but YOU TWO!!!!!" I shouted.

"NO WAY!" they said running to us and grabbing the laptop.

"Oh my fucking god!" said Em, smiling.

"I know I can't believe we're internet sensations!" shouted Jazz

"You know you are only internet sensations because of the girls and me." said Edward.

They got on they're knees and begged, "Please! We want to be internet sensation forever! Help us!!!"

"Well I got some ideas to start your stardom." I said.

They turned to me and said, "Like what?"

"Well you could start a website and let people upload video of pranks, then you collect the good and funny prank videos every week and show them to others by videotaping yourselves, like the show pranked."

"Oh I love that show!" Em said.

"Same here!" I said.

"Okay Jazz, Edward and I will start a show but what will we call it?"

"Um… How about Poned!!!?"

"I like it!" said Jazz.

"WAIT! How did I get into this?" asked Edward

"We're bros we need are like this." Said Em sitting on Edward's lap.

I could help but laugh at Edward expression.

"Whoa! Dude get off me!" Edward shouted, pushing Emmett off.

"But we're bros we are like peanut butter and jelly, like food and me."

"Whoa! We are not that close!"

"Yes we are!"

"Emmett how much did you sleep today?" asked Jazz.

"About 1 hour why?" answered Emmett, taking a large bar of chocolate and biting it.

"Oh no, your too tired so your eating sugar to keep you awake, so now your hyper/drunk." Said Jazz **(This actually is what happens to me everyday! I get like 4 hours of sleep, to keep myself up during my classes I eat something with a lot of sugar! And I act drunk the whole school day! My friends think its fun. But bad part I do and say stupid things! But that stopped after I got used to it. And cool part I'M STILL SKINNY!!! If my bro does it he gains a lot of weight!)**

"Oh really I don't really any different." He said, and then fell to the floor asleep looking like a baby cuddling its blanket and also sucking their thumb.

"Aww! So cute!" I gushed.

"Your right! And I gotta get a camera!" said Jazz

"Here!" I said tossing him my camera.

He put it on video, and started filming.

"This is the very stupid Emmett the loin of idiot land. He is now in his protection position."

Emmett rolled over and grabbed Edward's leg.

Edward tired to shake him of while Jazz said, "This is the baby loin sleeping on it's mommy."

"WHAT!" yelled Edward.

"Nothing." Said Jazz.

"That's what I thought you said."

Jazz kept videotaping for about another 10 minutes.

"Okay now we make the website and upload this on the Website, YouTube, and Facebook." I said

"Facebook?" Jazz and Edward said looking at me confused.

"You have never heard of Facebook!" I said shocked.

They shook their heads.

"How could you not! Facebook is like the number 1 site in the whole universe!"

"Well we've never heard of it."

"I got to help with making a Facebook!"

I grabbed Edward's laptop and typed in Facebook in the address box.

In about 10 minutes I made Em, Jazz, and Edward facebook's.

"This is a site that let's you catch up with old friends that you haven't seen or talked to since forever you also can add friends that you know now and you can even find new BF's and GF's."

"Cool." They said.

"Okay now that website." I said

I downloaded the website maker and started to make it.

When I was finished I uploaded the video and uploaded it on YouTube.

"Now I'll email all of my friends so they can watch the video."

I did as I said.

"Okay, all we have to go now is wait till people see it."

"Okay."

3 Hours Later:

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shot up to see Emmett in front of Edward's laptop.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"Why are you screaming?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Because look!" he said pointing to the screen on the laptop.

I got up and looked at the website I made a few hours ago.

My eyes went wide. _We have 20,0000 Fans!!!!!! In 3 hours!_

"EDWARD, JAZZ!" I yelled

They shot up and asked, "What Bella! Is there something wrong the baby?"

"No but look!" I showed them the website and their eyes went wide.

"20,0000 FANS!" they yelled in unison.

"I know!"

"Hey were did Emmett wake up?" asked Jazz.

"Few minutes ago." said Emmett.

"Anyway! You three are internet sensations!"

"WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they howled.

I covered my ears.

Alice and Rose came in and asked, "What's with the screaming!"

"Em, Jazz, and Edward are internet sensations." I told them.

"OMG!#$%^&*()" they said running to hug them.

"Yay!"

We spent the rest of the night talking about the pranks we were going to play and get from others.

**AN: SO YOU LIKE!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE BTW I AM WORKING WITH Rosebud024 to make a new story it's on my profile! And Rosebud024's! Did you read **

**twisessed123's story? If you did tell me and I'll give you the next chapter! And I'll know who you are! So don't lie! So I'm not updating on Saturday! I'm updating early because I'm bored so don't expect me to update on Saturday! Unless I get bored again. **


	20. Chapter 20

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! I FINALLY UPDATED! The authors note at the bottom will explain SO READ IT! Any questions or ideas? MESSAGE ME! ADD ME ON TWITTER! LuvIsForever123. If you have a Facebook add me there too! The URL is on my profile! Anyway I love you guys for being patient with me! I'll love you even more if you review after you're done! And if I love you, you might get the next chapter early! BTW I'm thinking about making another story. It's kinda going to be like Shakespeare's play As You Like It. Should I do it? Questions why I'm doing it? ASK ME! **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer! But the plot belongs to me! YAY! I own this story! **

After we were done with the little show that Edward and his brothers were going to do Edward and me went to bed.

Edward laid beside me, his hands behind his head. I snuggled to his side and rested my head on his chest.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"You know I just remembered I don't know much about you and we've been together for like almost 9 months and I'm about to have your baby."

"Oh…Um..."

I shifted my weight on to my elbow and propped myself so I could look at him.

His face was very pale in the moonlight that was shining from the window. He looked uncomfortable.

"Edward? Is there something you have been keeping from me?"

"Uh... Bella I don't think it's a good thing to tell you since you're a few weeks away from giving birth."

"Edward. Tell me. I'm your future wife I have to know."

"No not now. It could cause problems." He growled.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW!" I screamed

He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Bella please not now." He pleaded.

"EDWARD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING!" I said removing his hand.

"Ok." He said looking away.

He took and deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but a piercing scream came out instead.

Edward looked at me and his eyes bulged out.

I soon then realized it was my scream; a sharp pain came from my stomach and I was clutching my womb.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed.

**Edward POV:**

_Should I tell Bella about her? Or Should I wait? It could hurt her if I told her. It could also mess up the pregnancy. Should I? She will find out sooner or later. _

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but before I could speak I heard a piecing scream.

I turned to see Bella clutching her stomach, crying in agony.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

"Carlisle!" I yelled hugging Bella's body. She was screaming so much.

I screamed this name again.

The next minute he came to my room with everyone behind him.

"Edward what's wrong?" he asked

"Bella!" I said showing her to him.

"Oh my. What happened?"

"We were talking then this happened."

"I think its time." He said

"What? But the baby's not due for another 8 weeks."

"We might have been wrong. Emmett go call the hospital tell them that your brother's wife is about to have her baby!" He said.

"Girls help Edward calm Bella." He told the girls.

They nodded and helped me calm Bella.

"Shhhh, Bella it's going to be okay. The ambulance is coming. You're going to see your baby soon. Shhhh." They soothed

She kept screaming, her face went red.

"Edward the ambulance is here! Hurry bring Bella!" yelled Carlisle.

I picked Bella up and hurried her to the ambulance.

They strapped her in and I got in the back with her.

"Shhhh. Mrs. Cullen it's going to be ok. You're going to be a mother. We're almost to the hospital."

Bella's screams soon stopped but when another contraction hit she screamed louder and squeezed my hand very hard.

We made it to the hospital and they took Bella to the delivery room because they said they didn't have to wait it was time for the baby to come.

I heard Bella's screams and I was so frightened.

Everyone I knew came even Bella and her sister's parents Renee and Charlie Swan.

I finally get to meet them.

"Edward it's so good to finally meet you. Is Bella okay?" said her mother.

"You too Mrs. Swan. I don't know if she is."

"Please call me Renee. Mrs. Swan makes me feel old."

We laughed. Mr. Swan turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Edward it feels good to finally meet the man that will take care of my daughter and grandson or granddaughter." He said patting my back.

"Same here sir."

"But if you hurt my daughter I will personally kill you."

I gulped.

He laughed and said, "Like you have to worry. I have a feeling you love my daughter very much."

"I do sir." I said

"Good. And please call me Charlie."

"Okay."

Charlie and Renee went to talk to my parents and brothers; Rose and Alice came up to me.

"Hey Edward." Rose said putting a hand on my back.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"Are you okay?" asked Alice.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I have dried tears on my face and my wife is in there screaming."

"I know Edward but Bella is a strong girl she can handle it."

"I know but I'm just worried. What if something happens?"

"Edward nothing will happen the doctors are helping her." Alice said.

"You make it sound like she's dieing." I said quietly.

"Edward you know that's not going to happen."

"But what if……?"

"Edward just know that she loves you and will always be there for you alive of not."

"Rose she's not dieing! She's just giving birth!"

"I know but those were the only words I had left!"

They laughed.

Jazz and Em came up to us and said, "Girls you need to sleep, you still are pregnant."

"No we don't wanna leave Bella! And we wanna see the baby!" said Rose

"But girls you need to rest." Said Jazz worried.

"N-O.!" Rose yelled.

"Shhhh. Miss quiet we have patients sleeping on this level." said a nurse walking by.

"Sorry." whispered Rose.

Alice giggled.

_Alice wasn't her hyper self today? I wonder why. _

"Alice are you okay?" I said to Alice putting my hand on the small of her back.

"Fine. Why?" she said confused.

"It's just that you aren't you usual hyper self today."

"Oh that! Jazz told me I need to calm down because since I run around a lot I could trip and fall and hurt the baby and myself." She smiled.

I nodded.

The screams coming from Bella's room stopped and I heard a little baby's cry.

My face lit up, full of joy.

"Our baby." I whispered.

The door opened reveling a nurse with a small baby in her arms.

Everyone looked at her as she walked toward me.

"Mr. Cullen congratulations. You are the father of a brand new baby.............."

_**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! I was really busy and sick! I have so many end of the year tests to do! And got really really sick! I couldn't move at all! I also passed out so…… AND my graduation for Middle school is coming so I have to chose my dress! And a lot more things!**_

**THE NAME!: **

**OMG! BELLA HAD HER BABY! What should the baby's name be? Should it be a girl or boy? I took a vote from my friends and mom. My friends' ideas: Marie, Alicia and Elena (from VD! I couldn't help it!). My mom's idea: Melissa. Tell me your baby names! And the one I like the most will be the baby's name! If you want tell me the name meaning. Like Naureen (My name) means bright light. And the person who gives me the best baby name will be in the next chapter of AM! And if you want to be in the story just ask and give me your first name, and if I already know your name no need to tell me! LOL! So give me your fav baby names and I'll choose it! **

**Reviews = NEXT CHAPTER and HAPPY AND LOVED ME! **

**Oh yeah! I'm doing a new story! I need some one to help me! I need a co-author! If you're interested please help me! I have the chapters ready all I need is someone to help me with the chapters. The story is called, "Life, It's your call." The prolog is up now read it and see if you wanna help me! **


	21. Chapter 21 Part 1

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot! Sadly that's the only thing I actually own. :'(**

**Previously on Arranged Marriages...........**

"Mr. Cullen congratulations. You are the father of a brand new baby.............."

Chapter 21:

"You are the father of a brand new baby boy and girl." she said sweetly.

"Boy? Girl?" I questioned.

"Yes. Mrs. Cullen has given birth to both a girl and boy." said someone behind the nurse I was talking to.

In her arms was another baby.

"The one I'm holding is the girl she was born 10 minutes before the boy." She said giving the baby to me.

I looked at her and saw Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes.

I cupped her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Sophia."

"Wisdom." she the nurse that was holding her before.

"Huh?" I said

"Her name means wisdom." she smiled sweetly.

I nodded.

"Thank you....."

"Amanda." she said

"Thank you Amanda." I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome Mr. Cullen." I quickly kissed her cheek and thanked her for helping Bella.

She left and I went to the nurse who was holding my son.

I gave Sophia to Bella's and my mother and I took my little son into my arms.

I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Mason."

His eyes were closed but he was smiling.

"One who works with stone." whispered the nurse.

I smiled down at him.

I let everyone play with the babies while I went to check on Bella.

She looked so tired and pale, she was sleeping, and I could hear her cute little snores.

I was going to wake her up I choose not to. I was about to leave then a hand grabbed my wrist.

I turned to see Bella awake and smiling.

"Thank you Edward." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"I will love you forever and always." I said as I sweetly kissed her forehead.

"I'll love you forever." she breathed, kissing me softly.

Her soft, sweet lips were like heaven. I will love her forever and ever. I will never let her go.

**An: SNEAK PEEK! YAY! YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME TO UPDATE I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND SAID I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK! SO BE HAPPY! MY BOYFRIEND INSPIRED ME ON THIS ONE. HE LOVES ME JUST LIKE EDWARD BUT TOO BAD HE'S IN LONDON NOW. :'( MY 'GUY FRIEND' HE ENDED UP LOVING ME MORE THAN A FRIEND SO NOW WE ARE BF AND GF AND WE LOVE EACH ****OTHER! ANYWAY REVIEW! Btw the name Sophia came from ****Amanda Cullen001**** and the name Mason came from ****astavros**** thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me name options. I love you all! **

**-Naureen **


	22. Chapter 21 Part 2

_**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot! Sadly that's the only thing I actually own. :'(**_

**Chapter 21 Part DOS! (2)**

**2 days later:**  
_**Bella Pov**_

**(****Twisessed123**** starts writing)**

I was lying with Edward on our bed, taking a break from the twins while they had a nap. We didn't speak, just relaxed in the peace and quiet, everyone else had gone out expect us and Rose and Em.  
"Emmett, I think you need to grow up!" Rosalie's voice drifted up to our sanctum.  
"What am I supposed to say Rose? I am not about to change completely just because you think I need to!" Emmett yelled back.  
"You are about to be a father, get a hold of your self; you don't even have a job. How are we supposed to find a house if you we have no money!" Rose screamed.  
"You don't like it here? Well then just go! Find your own fucking house and get your own fucking job!" I was shocked; I have never heard Emmett be so cruel.  
"I never said that, I just don't think a grown man should be living with his parents when he has his own family to look after!" She sighed.  
"They can support us! They have done for over 20 years and had no problems!" By then I was watching them from the stairs with Edward behind me.  
"That's three kids all living in the same house, not 6 adults, their 5 kids and all their fucking bills!"** (AN: Rose is having twins and Alice is going have 1 kid)** she started to cry, I pulled out of Edwards grasp and went to comfort her, taking her up to our room. I let her lie on our bed while I went to talk to Emmett.  
"Em, you both have a point" He looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
"I don't want to leave my parents Bells, its all I've known" He mumbled.  
"I know but Emmett, you won't be on your own, I'm sure Carlisle would give you a leg up to get you started, and she will always be there for you." I told him.  
"You don't know if she will, what if it doesn't work out huh? What will she do then?" He questioned me.  
"Emmett! we are all in the same fucking boat, except we have two kids who have only just shut up for the first time since we got them home" Emmett looked confused.  
"But they have been home for two days?" He said it like a question.  
"Yeah, and in those two days you guys have been off at my parents' house. You wouldn't know about Mason's problem." I groaned, closing my eyes. "You know he actually screams in his sleep? It doesn't wake him up, but when we do wake him up he is more tired then when we put him down!"

**(Luv Is Forever *me* starts writing) **

"Oh." he mumbled.  
I took a deep breath, "Anyway, I think you should listen to Rosalie."  
"Why should I? Just because she's pregnant don't mean I should be treating her like a princess!" he yelled, standing up and going out of the house.  
"Emmett!" I yelled before he shut the door.  
"No! Just don't talk to me." And with that he slammed the door. I think he is the pregnant one!  
The loud slam awoke Sophia and Mason. I groaned and screamed, "Really!"  
I walked up to the children's room, Edward already had Sophia in his arms, he was going to grab Mason but I stopped him and picked up my son. I moved him back and forth, singing softly "Hush little baby."  
"Bella?" Edward whispered, putting Soph down in the crib. "Yeah?" I whispered back.  
"What's wrong with Em?"  
"He's just going though tough times right now. I tried to talk to him but he just got angry and left." I answered.  
"Well if Emmett's not there to help Rosalie she might get stressed. I can't help her because I have to help you with the kids. And Jasper can't because he's in Atlanta with Alice on vacation."  
"I don't know what to do." I said putting Mason in his crib.  
"Well I know what you can do now. Go talk to Rosalie while I go around town to find Em."  
I nodded and went to my room. Rose was holding Sophie's teddy bear and talking to it. I went to sit next to her.  
"It's okay. We'll be fine without or without that bastard." She whispered to the bear.  
"Rose?" I whispered, taking the bear away.  
"No!" she yelled taking the bear back.  
"Rosalie Lillian Swan! Snap out of it!" I said slapping her.  
She turned her head with her hand on her red cheek. I looked at her and pulled her into my arms. She started sobbing into my shoulder. I held on to her, hugging her tight against me.  
"Shhhh, Rose calm down." I soothed, pushing back her hair.  
"Whydoesthisalwayshappentome!" she sobbed, saying words I couldn't make out.  
"Shhhh, Rose please stop crying." If I wasn't a mother I would've thrown her out the window.  
"I can't! I don't know what to do!" She sobbed harder.  
I let her cry. At around 9pm she got sleepy and fell asleep on my chest.  
Moving her gently off me and on my bed, she can sleep here tonight; I walked out of my room, silently closing the door behind me.  
I went down to the kitchen to see Edward in front of the door. Sneaking up behind him I hugged him causing him to jump; he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.  
"Did you find him?" I said laying my head on his chest.  
"I found him. He was at Summit Hill Inn." He said, resting his head on my head.  
"And what happened?"  
"I talked to him, and he just got angrier. He said and these were his exact words 'I am never going back to that bitch! She thinks she owns me! She thinks she can control my life! Well this is all I have to say. Fuck her.' And with that he destroyed everything in the room."  
I closed my eyes.  
"What happened with Rosalie?" He asked.  
"Well first she was talking to a teddy bear." Edward laughed.  
I slapped his chest, "Edward I know it's funny but she's pregnant she'll be doing some weird things. Anyway then I slapped her so she could come to her senses but she started crying so I tired to comfort her. And now she's asleep in our room."  
"This might last a few days. How about this we take care of her? You take care of her when I'm at work. And I'll take care of her for the rest of the day okay?"  
"Okay. When do you go back to work?"  
"Tomorrow, so I won't be here in the morning but I'll be back in the afternoon."  
"Okay. So where will we sleep since Rose is in our room?"  
"In the room you were supposed to sleep in when you came here."  
"But it's far away from the kids' room. I can't sleep without being close to my babies."  
"We'll bring them with us."  
"Okay; you get the kids while I check on Rose."  
He nodded and went up to the babies.  
I walked back to our room to find Rose; her eyes were closed but tears rolling down her cheeks, I went to her and sat on the bed.  
"Rose?" I whispered.  
"Emmett?" she said opening her eyes.  
"No it's me Bella. I just came in here to check up on you. Are you okay?"  
She sat up and dried her tears. "Yeah I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? Don't you miss Emmett?" I asked, putting my hand on the small of her back.  
"I'm sure. And I don't miss that son of a bitch."  
I looked into her eyes, her face showed anger but her eyes showed sadness.  
"Okay. I'm going to let you sleep in here. Call me if you need me but please try not to need me." I joked with her.  
She laughed.  
"Night sissy." I laughed, hugging her.  
"Night."  
I turned off the lamp and left, closing the door behind me.  
God please make her feel better.  
I walked to my room to see Edward sleeping with Soph and Mason in the middle of the bed. I got next to Mason and fell into a deep slumber as soon my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN: Oh No! Our Rose and Em are fighting! What will happen between them? Will Rose lose her baby to the stress? With Edward and Bella helping her will it break them apart? What is wrong with Mason? The only way to find out is to REVIEW!**

**I want to thank ****twisessed123 ****for helping me, writing part of the chapter, giving me this idea, and ****for editing!**** Love you! Thank you! **

**BTW go to my website (www. luvisforever .webs .com) and you'll get sneak peeks, videos, pictures, and more! Just join! And if you join I'll give you a sneak peek of chapter 22! Please and thank you! I love you people! **


	23. Yes, I'm back and I came with Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I decided to come back. I thought it was unfair to the people who can't go on my site. I have also decided not to take the insults to heart. I forgot I have no heart! My family says I never like to help others, which by the way so true! I only help when it involves death, family or me. **

**Anyway! **

**The people who believed in me and told me to stay on the site I want to thank you. I read all if your messages to me I thought they were nice and sweet so I thought about it during the week and said to myself, "I don't care what they say, not everyone is perfect, we all have flaws." I also need something to do over the summer. **

**Thank you! I love you! **

**-Naureen Hossain **

_Here is Chapter 22 to Arranged Marriages!_

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer expect the plot! That belongs to me and me only! So don't steal it! If you do I'll come to your house and kill you! Okay! :D Just kidding! But if you do steal my story I will find you! **

**Chapter 22**

_Bella POV: _  
I woke up to the screams of Mason; I shot up and picked him up.  
I got off the bed and started to rock him back and forth.  
"Hush my baby hush." I whispered  
Edward woke up a few seconds later; He walked up to me and took Mason out of my arms.  
"What's wrong with him? He's being doing this ever since he came home." he whispered.  
"I don't know, maybe its nightmares?"  
"Maybe, while you're up why don't you go check on Rosalie?"  
I nodded. I walked out quietly going to Rosalie. When I opened the door, I looked at the bed and it was empty.  
"Oh no. Where could she have gone?" I asked myself, running a hand though my hair.  
_Maybe she went to the kitchen? Pregnant woman are usually hungry._  
I walked down the stairs to see Rosalie on the couch, sleeping. I walked up to her, lifting her legs and putting them in my lap. I started running my hand through her blond locks.  
"Emmett." she whispered, turning over.  
I sighed. _Rosalie might not admit it but I know she misses Emmett. Her face shows anger and hatred but her eyes and heart say that she loves Emmett._

Tears started to form in my eyes.  
"Bella?" I heard Rose whisper; I quickly dried my tears and looked at her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Emmett?" she asked  
"He left remember?" I reminded her.  
"Oh yeah." she sat up and looked at the floor.  
"You miss him don't you?" I asked her.  
She shook her head and said, "No, no I don't." she dried the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Rose..." I trailed off.  
"Oh! Who am I kidding! I miss him! I miss him so much! But he won't take me back after what I said!" she started to sob; I took her into my arms and tried to sooth her.  
"Shh Rose everything will be alright just be strong, for yourself and the baby."  
"Don't you mean babies?" she asked  
"No I mean baby. Aren't you going to have one baby?"  
"No the doctor told me I was having twins."

"Really?" I questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Then you have to be really careful. If you don't take care of yourself it could harm both you and the babies. You have to be more careful when having twins because if something happens to one of the children it could harm the other child and then maybe you." I said quietly.  
"Really?" tears rolling down her cheeks.  
I wiped her tears with my thumb.  
"Yes, but as your older sister it's my job to take care of you in your time of need."  
"Thank you Bella you're the best sister a girl could ask for." she cried, hugging me.  
I hugged her back and rubbed her head.  
I pulled her back and looked at her and said, "Okay now you should go to bed you must be tired."  
"Um...Bella?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you stay with me like you used to when we were little. I just can't sleep without someone I love near me."

I thought about then said, "Sure, let me just tell Edward okay?"  
"Okay."  
I helped Rosalie up and helped her to the room.  
I laid her on the bed. "I'll be back." I told her.  
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
I walked to my room and saw Edward still holding Mason.  
He looked up when I came in. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Edward I'm going to stay with Rosalie, she needs me and as her sister it's my job to take care of her."  
"Okay, love." he nodded.  
"I love you." I whispered kissing him.  
"I love you too; you're my angel sent from the heaven above." He whispered, kissing me back.  
I smiling against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
We broke apart and I kissed Mason's forehead then got on the bed to kiss my sleeping Sophie.  
I walked out of the room and went to Rose.

She was already sleeping when I got in. I went to the closet and got a pillow and blanket.  
I went over to Rose kissed her forehead and whispered good night.  
I went to the couch, set the pillow down and laid down putting the covers over my body.  
The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Rosalie whispering, "Emmett, I love you."

**AN: AW! Rosalie misses Emmett! Next chapter will be in Emmett's point of view! Does Emmett miss Rose? Or is he happy without her? Sorry there a lot of mistakes! **


	24. Sorry! AN! plz read!

Hey guys! I have bad news; I have to stop the story for a few weeks or months. My computer won't save anything ever since I got it fixed; right now I'm using my grandma's computer. My hardrive in my computer at my house is full so I can't save anything.

I'm going to put the story up on a site called Wattpad (maybe) because on that site you don't have to save any files you just write it on the space provided and they'll upload it to the site. It'll be much easier since I can't save any files. I haven't started the next chapter since my uncle has my computer, on the other site I'll be editing the chapters and putting it up there or stopping the story for a few months; tell me what I should do.

Would you rather wait for a few months or do you want me put the rest on Wattpad till my computer is fixed? I have to upload the rest of the chapter in Wattpad but it's worth it. So tell me which one I should do.

Please and thank you

-Naureen


	25. Chapter 23

_**Author note at the bottom explains everything! Please read it so you'll know!**_

*******Disclaimer: All belongs to SM! *******

******Chapter 23******

*****Emmett POV*****

I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

Stupid bitch! Thinks she owns me! Just because she's my future wife and she's pregnant doesn't mean she's also a princess! You know what? Forget her; she can have the baby without me! I don't care!

I saw a hotel to my right; I turned into the parking lot, parked and got out.

Walking into the hotel I saw a blonde girl who looked exactly like Rosalie. I shook my head, when I looked back at the girl it wasn't her it was some teenage girl. I walked over the front desk to see Rosalie again. What? What's going on? I took a deep breath and looked at the lady at the desk, she didn't look like Rosalie anymore but she was a blonde, with brown eyes, she had an awesome figure and she looked about 21, the same age as me.

"Well hello there I'm Kristin, how may I help you?" she smiled, flirtatiously moving forward, I could see her cleavage, a little too much cleavage.

"Hello, I would like a single bed room with a view please." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want a king bed, for a guest?" she smiled, trying to be seductive.

"Um...yeah actually make that a king sized bed."

"Alright, your room number is #325, here is your key, and here is my number encase you need some company." she winked.

"Um...thanks." I smiled.

I took the elevator to #325 on the 3rd level. When I found my room, I laid down on the bed. After a while I got bored.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. I watched MTV; they were talking about the movie Eclipse.

(I saw it on the 28th of June! Before it premiered! I know what your saying how did she see it before me? Well my uncle's the manager at the movie theaters I go to so he took me for a private premiere for only ME! Jealous? Anyway back to the story!)

I changed the channel; I didn't want to hear about love especially since my love life is damned. I stopped on VH1 they were doing the Top 20 Countdown boring! Is there anything good on? Come on! I sighed, might as well call the chick at the front desk. I got my phone and called her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me, Emmett, the guy who just checked in."

"Oh, hello. So have you decided you need some company?" she said, sounding seductive.

"Yeah, come on up to my room, and we'll have some fun."

"Alright, be there when I'm on my break so in about 20 minutes, see ya baby."

"See ya babe." With that I hung up. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, 5:24pm; she'll be here at 5:44pm.

I'll take a shower, but then after we you know do it I'll smell like sex. I'll take one later.

I was going to go wash my face when I heard a knock from the door. I walked up to it and looked through the peephole, it was Edward. What does he what? If he's here to make me take Rosalie back well he is just going to waste is time. I'm never taking her back!

I opened the door and sneered, "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back home and help Rose." he said coming to the room.

"No! I'm never going back to that bitch! She needs to understand that she's pregnant not a princess!" I yelled.

"I know but listen, she loves you, and she only wants what's good for you."

"If what's good for me is being yelled at then she's wrong! Till she understands that I'm a person, I can make my own decisions I will not go back to her." I said.

"She knows that your a person, but she's pregnant she will say things she doesn't mean. Come on your my big brother, listen to me." he pleaded.

"No! You listen to me! I don't care if she's pregnant or not! She needs to understand I make my own decisions. Now go!"

"Not until you go back home." he stayed where he was, not moving.

"Go!" I sneered, grabbing a vase and throwing it. I grabbed the glass table and flipped it over.

"Go now!" I yelled.

"No! Come home first!" he grabbed my neck, pushing me against the wall.

"Let me go!" I said grabbing his arm and flipping him.

"Ohh." he said in pain.

"Now go before you end up in the hospital." I sneered, going to the bathroom. When I came out Edward was gone and that blonde chick was outside my door.

"Hey, babe." I smiled

"Hey, what happened in here?" she said coming in and looking around at the damage.

"Oh, nothing. My brother and I had a little fight, nothing serious though."

"Um...okay. Now let go to what we were here to do." she said, unbuttoning my shirt. Her hands moved up to my shoulders, removing my shirt. Her mouth connected with my lips, our lips moved in sync. I pushed her on to the bed, removing her uniform which, thankfully, was a one piece dress. My hands when to the clasp of her bra, I looked at her face and saw Rose. I stopped and got off the bed.

"Emmett, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I-I c-can't do-o I-t-t." I stuttered.

"What? Why?"

"You remind me of someone I can't stand. I can't do it when I always see her face on you. I'm trying to forget her, but I can't."

"Who is she?" she said coming to sit next to me, covering her chest. She may act like a slut but she really is a nice person.

"R-Rosalie, my fiancé."

"Your fiancé? You're getting married?"

"Yes, she's pregnant with my child. We got mad at each other this morning and I left her. My brother tried to get me to go home a few minutes ago but I refused, and got mad, making this huge mess. I promise I'll pay for everything I broke."

"It's okay, but you should know leaving the mother of the child could cause problems and a result that may cause her to die if she is stressed or worried. Do you know if she loves you?"

"I don't know if she does anymore, I remember the last time she said that she loved me."

***Flashback***

_"Rosalie! Get back here!" I laughed chasing her out of the house._

_"Never!" she giggled running into the forest. She had a lot of chocolate that afternoon, so she was very hyper. _

_"Rose!" I followed her into the forest._

_"Rose where are you? Come out come out wherever you are." _

_I heard leaves rustling and giggling from the tree above me, I was about to turn around, when Rosalie jumped on my back, her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. _

_"Hey Emmy bear." she kissed my cheek, giggling._

_"Hello." I smiling, kissing her soft lips. She got off my back and came in front of me._

_She got on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me full on the lips._

_"I love you Emmett." she whispered against my lips._

_"Love you too Rose, love you too."_

***End of Flashback***

"If she does love you, she doesn't want to lose you. If you leave her, she might get worried that you met another girl and decided to have kids with her which could result to her maybe losing the child or losing her life. I think you should go back to her." she said.

"I don't know I need to think about it."

"Okay, I hope you make the right decision. Well I got to go back to work. If you ever need a friend to talk to just call me up." she smiled, grabbing her clothes, putting them on, and leaving.

I sighed. I got on the bed, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**AN: Okay, I know I said it might take me time to update since I can't save. Well right now I'm at my grandma's, I got my parents to let me sleepover over last night. Since I'm at my grandma's and her computer let's me save I thought why not update while I'm here and I already got this chapter and the next chapter finished. I'm going to be updating twice today since it's possible I won't be updating next week, I might not be able to sleepover at my grandma's next week either. As I am writing this my uncle is fixing my computer. Anyway! What did you think? Please tell me in those bundles of love called reviews! **


	26. Chapter 24

_******Disclaimer: All belongs to SM! ******_

_*****Chapter 24*****_

_****Rosalie POV****_

***2 Days later***

It's been three days ever since the fight, I wonder where Emmett went. I hope he's okay. I miss him so much. I'm so stupid, why did I say those things.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks; I quickly wiped them away before Bella came back. She wants me to control my tears and myself because if she sees me cry she'll start crying, she can't stand to see me in pain. Just then Bella came in holding her babies.

"Edward went to work, so I'm going to take care of you now." she said laying Sophie and Mason on the bed. I was in the chair next to the window looking out to the forest.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"So, Rose how you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bella. Could you please get me some water? My mouth is dry." I asked.

"Sure sis, watch the kids for me? Thanks!" she said leaving the room.

I looked over at the babies, they were sleeping peacefully. They look so beautiful, soon my babies are going to be out, and that'll be them on my bed. I smiled at the thought; my babies are going to be here in 5 months. Ha ha! Look at me I'm only 4 months pregnant and I'm already thinking about the future.

All of a sudden a sharp pain came from my stomach causing me to scream out in pain.

"Bella! Alice!" I yelled.

Alice, Jazz, and Bella came running in. "Rose what's wrong?" yelled and questioned Bella.

"My stomach! It..." I stopping talk and screamed.

Alice and Bella came rushing to me, trying to sooth me.

"Jazz, call the hospital and tell them to bring an ambulance!" yelled Alice.

"Okay." Jazz got out his phone and called the hospital.

"Hello? My 4 month pregnant sister needs an ambulance now!" Jazz said urgently said to the person on the other line.

"Okay, please hurry!" he hung up and rushed over to me.

I screamed again and grabbed Jaspers arm and squeezed hard.

I was breathing hard; Bella was on the phone calling Edward, our parents, our in-laws and Emmett.

I heard the conversation between her and Emmett.

"Emmett! Rosalie is in pain! You need to come fast! She needs you! Please!"

"She's in pain! Just come fast please!" she cried

"Thank you! We're going to be at Seattle Hospital, come fast!" she hung up and came to me.

"Rose, Emmett's coming. Please stay strong for Emmett. He loves you."

My eyes started to droop, my chest was heaving, and I was out.

The words 'he loves you' echoed in my head.

**Emmett POV**

"So Emmett? Have you decided?" asked Kristin, we were at a Chinese restaurant having lunch. Kristin and I have become the best of friends.

"Yes, I want some Chow Mien." I laughed.

"No, I meant Rose?"

"Oh that." I said looking away.

"Have you chosen to go back to her?"

"Um...no."

"Emmett, did you even listen to me? I told you to think about the great moments you and Rosalie had. How many do you remember?"

"About 20 out of the 21 we had but the greatest moment was when she told me she loved me." I said trying to hide my smile.

"See you only had one problem, and you let that one fight bring you down? That's not right. She loves you and you love her I can see it. Every time I say her name your eyes brighten but your lips frown, you love her don't lie. I know when someone is in love when I see it." she said going back to the menu.

I was about to say something but my phone started vibrating, I took it out; on the caller I.D. it said Bella.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" asked Kristin

"My sister-in-law, why would she be calling?"

"Well don't just sit there! Answer it! To could be important!"

I opened my phone and said, "Emmett, whatz up!"

"Emmett! Rosalie is in pain! You need to come fast! She needs you! Please!"

"What? What happened!" I said standing up.

"She's in pain! Just come fast please!" she cried

"Okay, I'm coming, where are you?" I asked getting my jacket and telling Kristin to get ready.

"Thank you! We're going to be at Seattle Hospital, come fast!" She hung up.

"Kristin come on! We have to go to the hospital! My Rose is in pain!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

She smiled and said, "You said my Rose, you do love her."

I smiled and whispered, "I love her."

"I'm coming Rose!" I yelled, grabbing Kristin's arm and pulled her to my car and driving off to the hospital.

"I told you, you loved her." she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Kristin, you made me realized my love for her."

"Your welcome. So do I get to meet her?"

"Yes, I want her to meet the person who made me realized who the most important person in my whole world is."

She smiled. We got to the hospital, parked and ran inside. I walked to the lady at the front desk and asked, "Miss, Where is Mrs. Rosalie Cullen?"

"Who are you two? Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her sister-in-law and he is her husband." lied Kristin

"Mr. Emmett Cullen?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes, and this is my sister Kristin Cullen." I lied.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen in room #154, it in that hallway over there." she said, pointing to the hallway to her right.

"Thank you." I speed walked to Rosalie's room, when I saw Bella and Alice crying I ran over to them.

"Bella! Alice! What happened?" I sat next to them.

"I don't know. I went to get her water and when I came back she was screaming in pain and clutching her stomach." Bella cried, Edward rubbed her back.

"Mom, give me Sophie, I need her to calm me." (Remind you of someone? Who calms Bella expect for Edward and Jacob in Breaking Dawn?)

I walked over to the window that looked into the room, I saw doctors over Rosalie, her eyes closed, her body still and pale. I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks. God please help my Rosalie, I can't live without her please.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see Edward. I hugged him with all my might, crying too.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry for being a bad brother and hurting you. I'm sorry. I should have listen to you and Bella this would have never have happened. I'm sorry" I cried. Since when did I become emotional? Oh yeah! Ever since I found out my Rose was in the hospital!

"Its okay man, calm down. Oh look there's the doctor."

I got off him and turned to the doctor.

"Doc, is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes she will be but the babies might not be. One might die or both will die all together." he frowned.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, as long as you safe her."

"Okay, wait are you her husband?"

I nodded.

"She wanted me to give you this." he said handing me a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks." he walked away and I opened the letter.

Dear Emmett,

I love you.

Love, Rose

Those three words echoed in my head. I love you.

An: So whatcha think? Do you want me to update a third time today? Because I will! :D Review please!


	27. Chapter 25

**Whoo! 3****rd**** update today! I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM!**

****Chapter 25****

**Rosalie's POV:**

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes.

"She's waking up!" I heard my sweet sister Bella yell.

I heard footsteps coming in, "Sweetheart! I was so worried!" cried my mother, hugging me.

""Ow, mom." I winced.

"Sorry honey, I'm just so happy your okay." She wiped a stray tear away.

I smiled, "I'm happy too."

Everyone hugged me and said things like, 'Oh, Rose. I'm so happy your okay.' And 'Rosalie! You almost scared the shit out of us. Never do that again.'

I smiled again; I looked over to the corner to see Emmett slouching.

Bella saw and told everyone to let me and Emmett talk, after everyone left Emmett came out of the corner and up to the seat next to me, and held my hand.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He said looking into my eyes.

I looked down at our hands then looked back into Emmett's eyes and said, "No, You're not sorry, I am. I should have never said those things; it's my fault I'm in this condition. If I never said those things you would have never left me. I'm sorry."

"Rose, you were pregnant, you had mood swings, things you couldn't control. I made the mistake of leaving you in the first place. If I never left you this would have never happened. Don't blame your self, it's my fault."

"Em…" Emmett cut me off.

"No Rose, as your future husband I am to take the blame. You were pregnant; you couldn't control yourself it just came out. Please if you love me, let me take the blame."

"Emmett I love you, but I won't let you take the blame. Let's just forget about this and go back to the happy life we had before all this. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He smiled, nodding.

"I love you my beautiful Rose." He kissed me.

"I love you too my Emmy bear." I whispered against his lips.

I heard the door open, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." said a blonde haired, blue eyed, skinny girl.

"No it's okay. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Emmett's friend; I was having lunch with him when he heard you were in the hospital."

"Oh, well I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Kristin but some people call me Kristy or Kris." She said shaking my hand.

"Rose, Kristin's the one who helped me realize that's I couldn't stay away from you and that I really loved you more than anything in the world. Rose you're the most important thing that's ever happened to me. Please don't leave me." Emmett said.

"Oh, Emmett." Tears rolled down my cheeks, I touched Emmett's cheek and said, "I love you forever and always."

"Forever and Always Rose, forever and always." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

I smiled, I looked over to Kristin, she was crying.

"Kristin why are you crying?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Because it's so romantic." She wiped her tears away.

I laughed wiping away the rest of my tears.

"Thank you Kristin."

"For what?" she tilted hr head.

"For bring Emmett back to me. Come here."

She walked to my side and I hugged her, she hugged me back.

"Emmett! I need you!" yelled Edward walking in with Bella beside him; he paused when he saw Kristin.

"Eddie?" said Kristin.

"Kristy?" he said.

"I mean who are you?" he added in a deep voice.

"Edward do you know her?" asked Bella.

""I….um…..uh….I…." he stuttered.

"Edward is there something you want to tell me?" Bella raised her eye brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh you must be his fiancé! It's so good to finally meet you." Kristin said extended her hand, Bella just stood there not moving.

"Okay. Well um….Eddie here is the father of my child." She finally said.

"What!" Bella yelled, shocked. I was in shock too.

"Edward! Who is she? And Why is she saying you're the father of her child?" tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella, this is Kristin my ex-girlfriend."

"So this is the thing you wanted to tell me the other day? That your father to someone else's baby?"

"Well, uh, yes. Bella I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry! That's all you can say? Sorry?"

"Bella please understand. Kristin and my relationship doesn't exist anymore. I love you and only you."

"Stop lying! You don't love me! You must have loved her more! She's the mother of your first born!"

"Bella, I love you. Not her, it was a mistake it was never supposed to happen. Kristin tell her."

"He's right, it was a huge mistake. It was never supposed to happen. Bella he loves you."

"How am I supposed to believe you? Huh? Tell me.'

"Bella…." Edward started.

"Stop! Just Stop! Edward you are a liar! You have kept this secret away from me for too long. Good Bye Edward." With that she turned and left the room.

"Bella!" Edward chased after her.

Bella Pov:

I can't believe this, he lied to me. He said he would never do that. Well now he never has to lie again to me because I'm leaving and taking the kids with me, he probably loves his first born more. He can marry Kristin I don't care.

"Bella!" I heard him behind me.

I walked faster; I was carrying the kids so it was kinda hard with the extra weight.

"Bella! Please stop! Listen to me!"

"No you stop! You lied! Our relationship was based on trust! You broke the promise you made to me. I just think that this marriage won't work out."

"No Bella, please don't leave. You promised you wouldn't do this." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You promise me something too but you broke it. Goodbye Edward Forever."

Edward Pov:

"Goodbye Edward Forever." Her words echoed in my head. Right there she walked out of my life forever. Bella, you may not believe that I love you but I will always love you whether you're here or not. _I love you Isabella Swan forever and always. _

**An: Oh no! Edward and Bella broke up! It was painful writing this but I had to. **** So what did you think? I'll on a roll with these chapters! Who wants me to update a 4****th**** time? I might since I am on a roll! Whoo! :D Review!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM but the plot!**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella POV:**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I have been so stupid?

I was packing my clothes up, to go back to California (Yes, I came from Cali, got a prob?) Once I was done packing up all of my things from HIS room I went to the nursery to get Sophie and Mason's, who were sleeping inside so I had to be quiet things. As I went out of our…I mean my kid's room I bumped into someone, dropping all the clothes.

"Fuck!" I whispered, as I picked up the clothes but as I was picking them up someone grabbed my wrists.

"Bella." Said that velvety voice; I closed my eyes to push away those tears. I got free of his hold and picked up the clothes. "Bella, listen to me, please." He whispered.

I didn't speak; I finished picking up the clothes and went back to Edward's room. I folded the clothes and put them in the suitcase one by one.

"Bella, I love you. Please, don't leave." He started to take the clothes out of the suitcase.

I grabbed the clothes he was taking back and said, "Edward just stop lying. I know you don't love me. Just drop the act."

"It's not an act Isabella! I love you! You! You! You! And only you! Why can't you understand that I will only love you?"

"Edward! Just stop! You broke my trust! I can't marry some I don't trust! How am I ever supposed to know when you're telling me the truth? I need to trust you Edward!"

"Bella you can trust me. You trusted me for a year and I didn't hurt you at all, all I did was care for you and when I lie to you once you get mad? Bella, this is the first time I have even lied to you, I only kept it a secret while you were pregnant because if you acted like this when you were pregnant you could have hurt the babies and most importantly yourself, and I couldn't just live knowing it was my fault you got hurt." Tears rolled down his cheeks; he sat down on the bed, putting his hands in his hands.

Oh my god. He only lied to protect me, but to protect me he had to lie?

"You were trying to protect me?" I asked, getting down on my knees next to him.

He lifted his head and nodded, his eyes and nose were red and puffy from the crying.

"By lying?" I asked (Familiar? Yep! From Eclipse! I saw it on the 28th! For a private screening for me only! Who remembers everything from the movie because I do! :D)

"Bella, if I told you I was father to someone else's baby you would have gotten an abortion and I would have lost the babies I made with I woman I love." I looked into his eyes and searched them, all I saw was truth.

"I-I believe you." I said looking straight into his eyes, grabbing his hand.

He smiled and said, "I love you, Isabella Swan, forever.

"Forever." I smiled.

Edward POV:

She loves me! And forgives me!

I crawled onto the bed with my Bella and started kissing her softly. She tilted her head up to me and ran her tongue across my lips and thrusted her hands into my hair. She grabbed a fistful and tugged. I moaned as I opened my mouth up to her. I darted my tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around hers. I let my hands run up her back under her shirt as I pulled her body into mine. Her hands left my hair to rest on my shoulders. She pushed lightly letting me know to follow her lead.

She rolled us over and was straddling my very hard cock. She rocked her hips slightly to give us some much needed friction. Her dark brown eyes were locked onto mine as she reached down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head revealing her milky white flesh. Her breasts were covered by a deep blue lace that revealed just enough of her mounds to make my mouth water. I reached up and ran my hands across her soft stomach and up over her perfect breasts. I continued up her shoulders and brought my arms around her while my hands traced down her back. I unclasped her bra and slowly pulled the straps from her shoulders and eventually away from her body. Her breasts were perfectly round and silky smooth. Her nipples were a wonderful pinky brown and were rippled up to stiff peaks. I couldn't help myself as I brought my mouth to them to taste. I pulled one into my mouth and began to tease it with my tongue and teeth while the other was being fondled. The more I played with her nipples the more she ground her hips into mine.

I pulled my mouth from her perfect tits and laid back on the bed. I reached forward and unbuttoned her jeans. She stood up on the bed bracing herself by holding onto the ceiling while I pulled her jeans down. Carefully she stepped out of them and then we repeated the process with her lacy blue panties. She stood above me completely nude and I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering her sexy body. She bent her knees to lower herself back onto the bed and I got an eyeful of her glorious, shaven womanly folds. She placed a knee on either side of my legs and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them and my boxers off at the same time. My cock was standing at attention as she shimmied her body back up to me. She placed a kiss on my neck as her hips grinded into my cock again. I lifted my hips while holding hers to try to get my cock into her slippery wet hole. She chuckled into my neck and spread her legs wider to allow entry into the promise land. My cock found her warmth and twitched with excitement.

Bella bounced up and down on me in a steady and fast rhythm. Her tits bouncing in my face taunting me. I caught her nipple between my teeth and she gasped in painful pleasure. I tugged at her gently with my teeth before letting her breast fall from my lips. Her moans began to grow and her body shook. Before she could complete her orgasm, I flipped her over and threw her legs over my shoulders as I pounded her pussy as hard as I could. I felt her walls closing in on me and we moaned together as I spilled my fluids into her and her whole body tensed up.

Bella dropped her legs from my shoulders as we both struggled to catch our breath. She started grinning and giggling while staring at me.

"I love you." I whispered kissing her lips.

"I love you too. It's been a long time since we did that hasn't it?" she smirked.

"Yeah has been, it felt like I was having sex with you for the first time in a million years." I laughed, she giggled.

"So are you leaving me or not?"

"Hmm…yes." She said seriously. Yes! Wait what?

"What? Bella, I thogh-" she cut me off with her lips crashing down on me.

We broke apart; she kissed my jaw, sucking at parts. I moaned, she kissed up to the my sensitive spot below my ear and whispered, "Kidding." She giggled in my ear.

I laughed, "Bella never scare me like that again."

"Don't worry, I won't." she kissed along my jaw.

We were interrupted from our little own heaven by Sophie and Mason crying. Man! They are twins! They always do the same thing at the same time. Sophie vomits Mason vomits seconds later, Mason cries Sophie cries later. The only thing they don't do is use the bathroom at the same time and man if they did life would be much easier.

"Come on!" I yelled, Bella giggled.

She quickly put on her clothes and ran to the kids.

I was putting on my clothes when the phone rang; I walked over to the night stand and answered it.

"Hellos?" I said, laughing.

"Edward! Thank god your home! Alice is having her baby! She wants Bella here to help her. Come fast! Oh, wait! Rosalie was counting the months wrong turns out she was 6 months pregnant, they just got one of the babies out but the other one didn't make it. The baby is premature, Rosalie is crying and can't control herself, we need Bella to calm them down come now!" yelled Esme.

"Oh god! We'll be right there!"

"Hurry!" I hung up, grabbed my keys and ran to the nursery.

"Bella! We have to get to the hospital now! Alice is having her baby and Rosalie just had one of hers but she lost one and is cry uncontrollably."

"Oh my god! Here get the babies!" She handed me Sophie, she had Mason and we drove to the hospital.

*50 minutes later after the birth of Alice's baby and Rose's rant*

"Marie, Marie Cullen." Alice smiled.

"Why Marie?" I asked.

"Because it's Bella's middle name, my older sister, who has always been there for me and had never let me down." She smiled.

I looked over at Bella, she was crying.

"This is the most I've ever cried in my life." She laughed.

"Alice is right, without you sis we would never be the women we are today." Said Rose from beside Emmett, holding Isabel, her daughter. She lost her other daughter while the doctors were getting out Isabel; Isabel made it since she was out before Rosalie's condition got worse. But Rose is happy she and Emmett are happy again. So are Bella and I, Alice and Jasper have always been happy. How is that possible? Whatever, as long my family, fiancé and kids are happy, I'm happy.

An: Yay! Everything is okay! Everybody is happy! Okay, this is the 2nd to last chapter to this story. I'm writing the last chapter right now. Do you want me to put it up today or later? I'm sad this is the last chapter. :'( I wish I could continue but it's time for the ending. I will do some others; I'm going to delete my other stories. But I am going to keep this one. If you have any ideas for stories tell me and I will try them out. Please and thank you! Please review! :D


	29. Chapter 27 The Last Chapter!

**Read the huge authors note at the bottom for me please! :D**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM but the plot belongs to me!**

**Chapter 27:**

**Bella POV:**

It's time; the day I've been waiting for, my wedding day to Edward Anthony Cullen.

Edward is the man I've only dreamed about, but now he is alive and real. He is going to be a great husband like he is a great father to Sophie and Mason. I smiled to myself that I would be marrying this god, he is the man of every girls dream but now he is mine.

"Bella?" a sweet voice called, my mother.

"Yes mom." I smiled.

"Oh my my my. Bella you look beautiful. Edward is one lucky man to be marrying such a beauty." She gushed, while I blushed (lol a rhyme!).

"I love the dress it's so elegant, perfect for the theme of the wedding."

"Alice made it." I said finishing up my hair.

"My baby made this? Wow, she is amazing, only if she was born when I had my wedding." She laughed.

"Mom, if I was born when you had your wedding I'd be old." Alice laughed coming in with Marie. Both Rose and Alice will be having their weddings later because Alice is still in pain from giving birth to Marie and after Rose's accident her health has been bad, so Esme thought it would be good if I got married now, Alice and Rose agreed.

So here I am getting ready to go down the aisle and get married to the man I love.

"Ooo, Bella can I help with your hair?" asked Rose.

"Such." I smiled.

"Here let me do your make up." said Alice.

"Aww, look at my daughters helping their sister." Mom gushed.

The three of us laughed.

"Okay we have 10 minutes till your officially Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Man that's a mouthful." giggled Alice.

"I think I'm going to cry." Mom said wiping away tears.

"Why?"

"My babies are growing up; it felt like it was just yesterday I was potty training you three."

"Mom!" we whined.

"Okay, okay! But now your daddy's job is being handed down to Edward."

"Mom, don't worry. For the time we were with the Cullen's, they are nothing but respectable people."

"I know, that why I accepted Mr. Cullen's offer for your three's hand in marriage."

"For that we thank you. Both you and dad, we love you." I hugged her and my sisters.

"Bella its time." called my father.

I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart. Promise to call me each week." cried my mother, hugging me.

"I promise; I love you." I whispered in her ear, hugging her back. I tried not to cry so I wouldn't ruin Alice's hard work.

"Love you too." She kissed my cheek and rubbed my back.

"See you soon sis." said my sisters, hugging me.

"See ya, love you too."

"Love you sissy." They smiled, I smiled back.

I sighed, "Well, it's time."

I walked to my dad and looped my arm with his.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

"Good, I can't believe you're getting married. It's a good thing I like him or I wouldn't be doing this."

I laughed, "Good one dad."

"No I'm serious."

"Oh."

"Well here we are." He said as we stopped in front of the door where behind I knew Edward was waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"Didn't I already answer that?" I giggled.

"I know but I want to know if you're having cold feet."

"Dad, I'm not going to back out on Edward."

"Okay." He sighed.

The door opened and the wedding march started.

As soon as the door opened I saw Edward waiting for me at the alter in a black suit, his hands folded in front of him, he smiled when our eyes connected. We stopped at the alter and I got in place.

"Ready, love?" Edward smiled.

"Yep." I smiled back.

"Good because I don't want you backing out on me."

"I would never; I love you too much to leave you."

"Good."

"Welcome to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen." said the priest. (AN: My weddings different I'm gonna do it my way bcz I'm unique! :D And because I'm not a Christian, so I don't know how these weddings work. Back to story!)

My eyes were on Edward most of the time.

"Isabella do you take Edward as your husband….."

I took a deep breath and looking into Edward's eyes.

"I do. Today, Edward Anthony, I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

"Edward do you…..."

"I do, from this day on, I choose you, my beloved Isabella, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

"Beautiful, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward leaned forward and placed a sweet long kiss on my lips, we broke apart.

"Everyone! Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" I looked at Edward and he captured my lips. Our lips moved in sync.

"I love you _Mrs. Cullen_." He whispered against my lips.

"I love too Mr. Cullen." I whispered, giggling.

AN: Bye bye! Eddie and Belly! I think I sucked at make the wedding! I sucked! Anyway, I want to thank all the people who supported me and reviewed… **RoseBud024, renatafusa, TwiGurl4lufe, lozzy035, kool kat132, yebabb79, KyouyaxCloud, GunsNRosez175, iluvtwilight98, astavros, jenn1214, medward, Khristle, EdwardCullenIs17Forever, Nessie96, is anything but a, lovinglife2010, OmTrOcKiT1o1, Amanda Cullen001, 1dreamkeeper, Lilmissholly, lexiblue45, vhawk730, Jaimini, twilight saga nerd, Ilovecherrypie, F21496, SnickersLuvsStickers1, twisessed123, Evilchick2010, xxRezxx, lovetwilight4ever, Nuha (My Bestie!), Laura Rebecca Esme Hartley, BellaSwanCullen1997, meggie, cullen super fan, emmarosiecullenhale17, Paliaya, Mjb44, edwardslove1, pinklady34, xXAmeliaCullenXx, LOVE IS A GIFT, mommyof3boys, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, 5, berdb, teambellaedward, PhantomOperaStar, cinnyshy, KristenStewartFan,****collegegirl123,****robinxstarfire44, JennyA2496, jasperstruelove, and Susan Flores ****(My bestie/sister! She told me she will cry if I end it.) **OMG! You know who long it took me to find out who reviewed! A lot of people! Damn my arm hurts! Sorry if I missed you! I only counted the people who reviewed, if you did tell me so people and I know you helped me too! Man this is a long author note! I think I was only on a roll because I wanted to finish this up and bcz I was listening to music, music motives me. Anyway, I'm thinking about doing another story but it depends it was hard just to do this one but I did bcz of the supporters! Thank you again! I love you all! :D I'll miss you if I don't keep writing, I'm available for doing collabs, so ask me and I'll do it. **Right now I'm currently doing one with RoseBud024 "Life Will Never Be the Same Again" check it out!****Please! Thank you (In advance!) Love you people!**

-Naureen :D 


	30. Please read! New Story!

**Hey people! I have made a new story called; "Marriage at 18 to a jerk?" please read it or maybe check it out and review? I would really appreciate it! Thank you in advanced! (Encase you read the story, which I hope you will!) **


End file.
